Como arruinar una cita
by Mimato196
Summary: Tai descubre accidentalmente que Sora y Matt tienen una cita para el próximo sábado y eso es algo que Tai no esta dispuesto a permitir así que ha decidido arruinar esa cita pero no lo hará solo ya que cuenta con una gran aliada ¿Podran arruinar la cita?
1. ¿Matt y Sora tienen una cita?

**Hoy fue viernes de dos por uno, les dejé el capítulo #3 de Un destino que nos une y les traigo este nuevo proyecto que se llama Como arruinar una cita, es un fic de Humor /Amistad, espero que sea de su agrado y les guste. Es una historia corta solo de 4 capitulos al principio sería de uno pero me emocioné y resultaron 4 jajaja, bueno ya para finalizar pues estaré actualizando este fic juntos con su hermanita osea mi otra historia (Un destino que nos une) y sin más que decir les dejo el primer capitulo de esta cortita y simpática historia.**

**Se me olvidaba de nuevo, los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen son obra de Akiyoshi Hongo pero la historia es total producto de mi imaginación y del trauma de que Digimon no halla terminado en Mimato (aun no lo puedo superar) pero bueno ahora sí los dejo con el primer capitulo.**

**Como Arruinar una cita**

**Capítulo 1**

**¿Matt y Sora tienen una cita?**

Era viernes por la mañana, caminaba por los pasillos de su escuela con ese aire tan despreocupado suyo, había terminado la segunda hora de clases, y había tenido que ir a la biblioteca por un libro que ocuparía para su siguiente clase, había olvidado leerlo pero el tenerlo en la mano le serviría de apoyo si al profesor se le ocurría preguntarle.

Dio un suspiro y sonrió, por fin era viernes, el último día de clases en la semana, bueno, al día siguiente tenía practica de futbol, pero eso no le incomodaba, la practica de futbol nunca la vio como una clase, sino más bien como un pasatiempo. Se detuvo al ver a sus dos mejores amigos bajando por las escaleras, ambos parecían disfrutar de la conversación y reían pero eso no le importó, después de todo Matt y Sora también eran muy buenos amigos así que era normal que se llevaran bien, y se divirtieran juntos.

Caminó hacia ellos con intensión de saludarlos y anexarse a su tan divertida platica pero las palabras del rubio lo detuvieron, al parecer Matt y Sora se verían mañana después de la clase de tenis de ella, para comer y la pelirroja aceptó complacida con una enorme sonrisa.

- Entonces te veo después de tu practica de tenis para ir a comer y hablamos.

- Sí, nos vemos mañana entonces.

Respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

¿mañana? ¿después de la practica de tenis? ¿ir a comer? ¿los dos solos? ¿sin avisarle a él? Pero ¿Qué estaba pasando? Acaso Matt y Sora tenían una ¿Cita?

Sora se despidió de Matt y caminó en dirección contraria al chico, directo hacia Tai que al ver que Sora se encaminaba a su dirección se recargó en la pared y puso el libro abierto sobre su cara simulando que leía. Sora pasó al lado del moreno sin darse cuenta que el chico recargado sobre la pared era nada más y nada menos que su amigo Tai.

Tai observó a Sora que pasaba al lado de él sin darse cuenta de su presencia, la chica parecía contenta, tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y tarareaba una de las canciones de la banda de Matt. Aquello no podía ser posible, Sora y Matt no podían tener una cita, no debían, pero la alegría en el rostro de su amiga decía todo lo contrario, se miraba contenta, tenía esa cara que ponen las chicas cuando están enamoradas y Sora no, ella no podía estar enamorada de Matt ¿o sí?

Bajó el libro una vez que vio a Sora lo suficientemente lejos para que lo viera, observó la silueta de la chica hasta que desapareció de su vista dando vuelta en unos de los pasillos. Tai sacudió su cabeza, de seguro estaba paranoico, Sora y Matt eran solo amigos y eso de ir a comer el sábado; bueno de seguro Sora le comentaría algo en la siguiente clase y lo invitaría, siempre era así, siempre salían los tres juntos, bueno los cuatro, desde que Mimi había regresado de New York se había vuelto muy unida a ellos así que lo más seguro era que pasaría eso, Sora y Matt habían planeado ir a comer y después los invitarían a ellos para ir los cuatro juntos.

La tercera clase de la mañana había terminado, Tai durante toda la clase había estado observando de reojo a su compañera de escritorio, Sora no le había mencionado nada sobre el sábado ¿Qué acaso no pensaba invitarlo? Miró salir a su profesor y Sora comenzó a guardar sus cosas, no parecía tener intenciones de decirle sobre la ida a comer, así que sería mejor que él le insinuara algo, porque lo más seguro era que se le había olvidado decirle.

- Sora ¿Qué te parece si salimos mañana?

Preguntó Tai de la nada haciendo que la chica volteara a verlo.

- Lo siento Tai, pero ya tengo planes para mañana.

- Ya veo… y ¿Qué clase de planes?

Sora pareció tensarse al oír la pregunta y comenzó a guardar sus cosas con mayor rapidez como si quisiera salir de ahí lo antes posible, ¿qué acaso no pensaba decirle que irían a comer?

- Nada importante, saldré con mi mamá de compras, pero podríamos salir otro día.

Sora se puso de pie dispuesta a irse, Tai la miró decepcionado, no solo no tenía planeado invitarlo a la comida de ella y Matt, sino que tampoco le había tenido la confianza para decírselo.

- Sí claro otro día será, además acabo de recordar que yo también tengo un compromiso mañana, que tonto soy.

Sora sonrió ante lo despistado de su amigo y rápidamente se despidió y salió de la clase prácticamente corriendo. Tai la observó marcharse, tomó molesto su mochila y comenzó a caminar hacia su siguiente clase, no podía creerlo, Matt y Sora iban a tener una cita, ahora sus sospechas estaban confirmadas y lo peor de todo es que Sora no le había tenido la confianza de decírselo y había preferido mentirle, y ni que decir de Matt, él conocía a la perfección los sentimientos de Tai hacia Sora y aun así se había atrevido a invitarla a una cita ¿Qué clase de amigo era? Pero las cosas no se iban a quedar así, eso si que no, él se iba a encargar de que esa cita fuera un desastre y que sus dos amigos se arrepintieran de no haberlo invitado, claro que necesitaría ayuda para eso, y para suerte suya conocía a la persona perfecta para ayudarlo.

La cuarta hora había llegado a su fin, apenas y había salido su maestro él se había lanzado corriendo hacia los segundos años, más específicamente al 2do A.

Abrió la puerta del salón y buscó a alguien con la mirada, hasta que la encontró, ahí estaba ella, peleando con Izzy porque como siempre el pelirrojo le ponía más atención a su computadora que a ella, pero para suerte de Izzy su salvador había llegado, Tai se encargaría de domar a la fiera de Mimi distrayéndola con algo más entretenido mientras que el pelirrojo podría seguir tranquilamente con lo que estaba haciendo en su computadora sin tener que escuchar a Mimi gritándole en el oído por ignorarla.

- ¡Izzy te estoy hablando! ¿Por qué nunca me escuchas?

Protestó la castaña mirando con furia a su amigo que no despegaba su vista de la pantalla de su computadora.

- Y te estoy escuchando, no es necesario que me grites.

- Si me estás escuchando ¿Entonces porque no me contestas? Haber dime que es lo que te dije.

Izzy no respondió nuevamente había dejado de escuchar a Mimi poniéndole más atención al programa en su pantalla que a su amiga.

Mimi estaba apunto de perder la paciencia, Izzy nuevamente se había quedado ido viendo quien sabe que cosa en su computadora, comenzó a mover el pie en señal de desesperación y sintió como una vena comenzaba a palpitar en su sien, ¿por qué Izzy siempre la ignoraba?

- ¡Izzy te estoy hablando!

Gritó molesta Mimi, haciendo que más de uno en su salón se tapara los oídos por la intensidad del grito.

- Y te estoy escuchando.

- Entonces contéstame.

Izzy no sabía que decirle, la verdad no recordaba que le había preguntado la chica, pero si le decía eso a Mimi de seguro explotaría y terminaría gritándole de nuevo, ¿por qué Mimi no podía entender que a él no le interesaba saber cual era el color de moda en esa temporada? Él solo quería paz para poder trabajar pero al parecer la castaña no lo entendía.

Estaba a punto de decirle que no recordaba su pregunta cuando Tai llegó como caído del cielo, para salvarlo de otro reproche por parte de su castaña amiga.

- Mimi justo a la persona que estaba buscando.

Dijo Tai con una sonrisa en sus labios. Mimi se giró a ver a su amigo olvidando por completo su discusión con Izzy y fijando su atención en su amigo de ojos color chocolate.

- Hola Tai ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Quería hablar contigo de algo que estoy seguro te va a interesar.

Los dos llegaron hasta unos de los pequeños balcones localizados en los pasillos del tercer piso para que los jóvenes pudieran salir a tomar un poco de aire sin tener que ir hasta el patio. Mimi se recargó en el barandal del pequeño balcón y miró atenta a Tai, algo muy importante debía de haber sucedido para que él quisiera hablar con ella a solas.

- Y bien ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Peguntó Mimi un tanto ansiosa.

- Lo que pasa es que descubrí que Matt y Sora tienen una cita mañana.

Dijo con pesar Tai recargando sus manos al barandal para después dirigir su vista a su amiga que se miraba impactada por la noticia.

Mimi no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos oían ¿Matt y Sora en una cita? Eso no podía ser cierto, Sora nunca le haría algo así, ella conocía lo que Mimi sentía por el rubio, así que Sora no podría haber aceptado una cita por parte de Matt, Tai debía estar confundido.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Matt y Sora en una cita? Eso no puede ser.

- Pues lo es.

Contestó Tai recargándose en el barandal al igual que Mimi y cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Cómo sabes?

- Yo mismo los oí hablar, Matt le decía a Sora que mañana la vería para comer y hablar después de la practica de tenis de Sora.

- Bueno, tal vez te estas adelantando y ellos también piensan invitarnos a nosotros.

Tai negó con la cabeza, haciendo que el rostro de Mimi se tornara serio y preocupado, Tai parecía estar demasiado convencido de sus palabras.

- No piensan hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? Talvez…

- Hablé con Sora esta mañana, y le hice una leve insinuación de salir el sábado pero me dijo que ya tenía planes y me mintió diciendo que saldría con su mamá, ellos tienen una cita eso es seguro ¿Por qué otra razón me mentiría Sora?

Mimi mordió sus labios en señal de desesperación y de no saber que hacer. No, no, no aquello no podría ser verdad, pero por lo que le había contado Tai parecía que aquello si era muy real.

- Por eso vine a buscarte, te propongo que tú y yo arruinemos esa cita.

- ¿Qué?

Mimi miró alterada a su amigo, ella tampoco estaba muy conforme con esa cita, pero tampoco consideraba que fuera asunto suyo el meterse en la vida de sus dos amigos, por más que le doliera, además debía de haber un malentendido, su cabeza le seguía insistiendo que Sora no podría salir con Matt en plan romántico conociendo los sentimientos de ella hacia el rubio.

- ¿Estas loco Tai? Nosotros no podemos meternos, no es asunto nuestro, además no creo que Sora y Matt tengan una cita, debe de haber un error.

- No lo hay, yo mismo oí a Matt decirle a Sora que se verían este sábado y que irían a comer, en mi opinión eso es una cita.

- Pero…

- Además Sora me mintió. ¿Por qué razón lo haría? Yo te diré porque, porque no quiere que me entere de su cita con Matt.

- Aun así no creo que sea asunto nuestro.

- ¡Claro que lo es Mimi! ¡Nos traicionaron! ¡Nos dejaron fuera!

Gritó Tai molesto, le desesperaba que Mimi no le creyera y más aun que no estuviera dispuesta a ayudarlo cuando él había depositado todas sus esperanzas en ella.

- Tai tranquilízate, te entiendo, estas molesto porque Matt y Sora van a salir sin nosotros y que te duele porque tú estas interesado en Sora, pero ¿yo que tengo que ver?

- Vamos Mimi, no me creas tan despistado, sé que te gusta Matt, además no lo hago por Sora, ella es solo mi amiga, lo hago porque es una traición a nuestra amistad, se supone que siempre salimos los cuatro y si alguno pretende salir en plan romántico mínimo deberían avisar ¿no crees?

- En primera a mi no me gusta Matt, y en segundo no te voy ayudar porque no creo que eso sea de nuestra incumbencia, además de que dudo que Sora y Matt tengan una cita.

- ¿Por qué no me crees Mimi? Te estoy diciendo que lo oí con mis propios oídos.

- Lo siento Tai pero me niego a aceptarlo.

- Esta bien, no me ayudes lo haré yo solo, pero después no vengas a mi llorando porque Matt y Sora se hicieron novios.

Tai se retiró molesto, ahora que no contaba con la ayuda de Mimi las cosas se le harían más difíciles, pero eso no estropearía sus planes el arruinaría esa cita con o sin ayuda de Mimi.

Mimi vio a Tai alejarse, realmente no estaba convencida de que Matt y Sora fueran a tener una cita pero, la seguridad con que lo afirmaba Tai la hacía dudar y estaba empezando a tener miedo de que aquello fuera real.

La clase de deportes había terminado y Mimi se encontraba en los vestidores, guardando su uniforme deportivo puesto que ya se había puesto el de diario. Suspiró resignada, por culpa de Tai ese día le había ido pésimo en su clase de deportes, no solo le habían dado dos balonazos sino que también al momento de dar las piruetas que le había pedido su profesor se había tropezado cayendo de narices al suelo, todo por estar pensando en la dichosa cita de Matt y Sora.

Volvió a suspirar resignada mientras acomodaba sus cosas en su casillero, cuando escuchó como entraban varias chicas al vestidor, seguramente eran las que seguían en clase de deportes, no le dio importancia y siguió guardando sus cosas hasta que una de las chicas a su lado comenzó hablar emocionada.

- ¿Ya se enteraron de la nueva?

- No, ¿qué pasó?

Preguntó otra emocionada.

- Pues que Takenouchi tendrá una cita con el guapísimo de Ishida.

- ¡Queee!

Gritaron a la par emocionadas las cinco chicas que se encontraban en el lugar además de Mimi.

-¿Enserio? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Preguntó una tercera chica.

- Yo misma los oí hablar cuando bajaban de las escaleras, quedaron de verse el sábado cuando Takenouchi saliera de su clase de tenis

- ¡Qué envidia me da Takenouchi!

- Pero ya era de esperarse ella es la única amiga mujer de Ishida, además de la otra chica de segundo.

- Sí, pero Takenouchi tiene ventaja ella comparte clases con él y la otra chica no.

Mimi sentía como la sangre le hervía, no lo podía creer Tai tenía razón, ¡Matt y Sora tendrían una cita!

Se oyó como la puerta del vestidor se abría dejando entrar a otra persona que captó por completo la atención de las cinco chicas que corrieron a encontrarse con la persona que acababa de entrar.

- ¡Takenouchi! ¡Cuéntanoslos todo!

- eh? Pero ¿De que hablan?

Preguntó una ingenua Sora que se vio acorralada por varias compañeras de su clase sin darse cuenta que unos casilleros más atrás se encontraba su mejor amiga oyendo todo.

- No te hagas la desentendida Takenouchi, ya sabemos que saldrás con Ishida mañana a comer.

- Ah! Era eso, bueno si saldremos a comer pero…

Sora no pudo continuar con lo que iba a decir ya que el cuarto se vio inundado por los gritos de emoción de sus compañeras de clase que la jalaron y prácticamente la arrastraron fuera del vestidor exigiéndole a la pelirroja que les contara con lujo de detalles sobre su cita con Matt.

Mimi cerró furiosa la puerta de su casillero, no lo podía creer Sora lo había admitido ella tenía una cita con Matt y no le había dicho nada a ella que era su mejor amiga, y que Sora sabía a la perfección tenía sentimientos por Matt. Tai tenía razón, eso era alta traición y las cosas no se iban a quedar así, eso era la guerra.

Había salido temprano de su clase de geografía y había decidido esperar a Sora sentada en las bancas mientras la pelirroja al igual que varios de sus compañeros daba vueltas a la pista de carreras de la escuela.

Observó a su amiga que corría acompañada de una de las chicas que había visto en el vestidor, ambas hablaban con una amplia sonrisa, ¿De que estarían hablando? ¿De la cita que Sora tenía con Matt? Mimi cerró los ojos deseando que aquellos rumores no fueran ciertos, pero ya se estaba llegando a convencer de que lo que Tai le había dicho era cierto, y su mejor amiga le estaba dando la puñalada por la espalda, claro que una parte de ella se negaba a creerlo y por eso estaba ahí, esperando que la clase de deportes terminara para darle una última oportunidad a Sora de confesar, pero sino era así, entonces habría guerra.

Abrió los ojos nuevamente y vio como ya había terminado la clase de deportes y los chicos se dispersaban con su toalla para el sudor y una botella de agua en mano. Sora caminó hasta ella con una amplia sonrisa y Mimi no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír de igual manera, esperó hasta que la pelirroja llegara y se sentara a su lado al mismo tiempo que bebía de su botella de agua.

- Hola Mimi ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a invitarte a salir el sábado, quiero ir a comprarme un hermoso vestido que vi el otro día y quería que me acompañaras.

Dijo Mimi emocionada, pero a la vez analizando cada gesto en el rostro de su amiga que se torno serio y tenso al oír la propuesta de la castaña.

- ¿Este sábado?

- Sí.

- Lo siento Mimi pero no puedo ya tengo planes, saldré con mi mamá, pero que te parece si vamos el siguiente sábado.

¡Bruja! En realidad tenía una cita con Matt y tenía el descaró de mentirle y aun así hacerse llamar su mejor amiga, pero esa se la pagaría, ahora sí la guerra estaba declarada.

- Sí claro no te preocupes será en otra ocasión. Bueno tengo que irme nos vemos luego Sora, tengo clase y no quiero llegar tarde.

Mimi se levantó y se alejó de su amiga lo antes posible, era una desgraciada, una maldita, mil veces maldita ¿Cómo se atrevía hacerle eso cuando sabía lo que ella sentía por Matt? Y aun así se había hecho llamar su mejor amiga, una hipócrita era lo que era, no había palabra más perfecta para describir a Sora Takenouchi, pero las cosas no se iban a quedar así, Sora se las pagaría, y se arrepentiría de haberla traicionado.

Ahí lo tenía frente a él como si nada hubiera pasado, platicaba con él de algo, pera la verdad es que no prestaba atención a ninguna de las palabras del rubio, estaba demasiado ocupado maldiciéndolo interiormente, que sus palabras le importaban un comino. Tai apretó sus puños con fuerza, estaba haciendo lo posible por no irse sobre el traidor y molerlo a golpes, aunque esperen, esa no era tan mala idea, si se lanzaba sobre Matt ahorita y lo dejaba bastante herido como para mandarlo al hospital, Matt ya no podría ir a su cita con Sora.

Una sonrisa malvada se dibujó en el rostro de Tai al pensar en su ingenioso plan, esa era la respuesta para todos sus problemas, golpearía al traidor ese tanto que tendría que cancelar su cita con Sora.

Estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre Matt cuando una voz femenina muy conocida por ambos lo llamó captando la atención de los dos chicos. Tai y Matt voltearon a donde provenía la voz y vieron a la dueña acercarse con esa sonrisa en su rostro tan característica de ella.

Mimi caminó hasta Tai y lo tomó del brazo diciendo que tenía que hablar con él, y se lo llevó no sin antes dirigirle una mirada asesina al rubio para después voltearle la cara con indignación a Matt e irse con Tai tomado del brazo.

Este gesto de la castaña no pasó desapercibido por Matt que se quedó extrañado por el comportamiento de la chica hacía él, miró como ella y Tai se alejaban hasta salir del salón, pensó en ir y pedirle una explicación a la chica pero para cuando reaccionó ella y Tai ya habían desaparecido de su vista.

Mimi llevó a Tai hasta uno de los pasillos de la escuela lejos del salón donde estaba el moreno, lo soltó del brazo y se recargó en la ventana cruzando sus brazos para después dirigir su mirada a su amigo que se miraba un poco confundido.

- ¿Qué pasa Mimi?

- ¿Sigue en pie tu oferta?

Tai sonrió ampliamente al oír la pregunta de la chica, al parecer si tendría aliados y eso le facilitaría las cosas.

Tai: Por supuesto que sí.

Mimi: Entonces hagámoslo.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Siguiente capítulo: La cita - Publicación: Viernes 15 de abril del 2011**_

_**Mimato196**_

_**1 de marzo del 2011**_


	2. La cita

**Hola a todos! aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de "Como arruinar una cita" espero que se diviertan y que el capítulo sea de su agrado, y muchas gracias a los que se toman la molestia del leer el fic y también a todos aquellos que dejan un review por ahí, en verdad muchas gracias.**

**T_T Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen, son obra de Akiyoshi Hongo, pero la historia es 100% mía y esto es sin fines de lucro.**

**Como Arruinar una cita**

**Capítulo 2**

**La cita**

Era sábado en la mañana, Sora se encontraba en las canchas de tenis practicando con una de sus compañeras. La pelirroja respondió el pase de su compañera con una asombrosa potencia que a la chica no le quedó de otra más que dejar ir la pelota.

Aprovechando que su contrincante había ido por la pelota Sora pidió tiempo y se dirigió a las bancas donde estaban sus cosas para tomar un poco de agua, dirigió su vista hacia las bancas y vio a Matt sentado en las gradas observando el partido de la chica, al ver que Sora lo había volteado a ver Matt sonrió y alzó su mano para saludar a su amiga quien correspondió el saludo de igual manera y después se dirigió a la cancha para continuar con su juego.

Al lado de las gradas y sin ser visto por ninguno de sus amigos se encontraba Tai observando todo y no pudo hacer más que rechinar los dientes cuando vio el saludo entre los dos jóvenes. Pero si parecían un par de enamorados ¡No era justo! él era el que debería estar apoyando a Sora desde las gradas no el traidor de Matt, pero ya se las pagaría.

Miró su reloj por tercera vez, ¿en donde diablos se había metido Mimi? Se suponía que debería estar ahí hace cinco minutos, ¿A caso se había arrepentido? Volteo su vista hacia los campos y sonrió al ver que su cómplice se acercaba corriendo hacia él y al parecer traía una maleta consigo.

- Llegas tarde.

Le reclamó Tai una vez que la vio lo suficientemente cercas de él como para no gritarle y ser descubierto.

- Estaba buscando que ropa ponerme ¿Qué te parece mi traje de espía?

Dijo Mimi modelando un atuendo totalmente negro que consistía de unas botas largas, una minifalda, una blusa de manga larga con pecho en V y para finalizar una gafas oscuras que en esos momentos descansaban sobre su cabeza.

- Perfecto igual que él mío.

Tai al igual que ella venía vestido totalmente de negro, pantalones y camisa negra, ambos habían acordado el día anterior que irían de negro para pasar desapercibidos y que utilizarían gafas oscuras para esconder su identidad.

- Ten aquí están tus lentes oscuros.

Mimi sacó de su maleta unos lentes oscuros y se los colocó a Tai sobre la cabeza, el chico sonrió satisfecho y después fijó su mirada en la maleta que traía la chica.

- ¿Qué traes ahí?

- Ropa, puede que la ocupemos, además de esto.

Mimi sacó de su maleta una revista juvenil donde venía el articulo de cómo tener una cita perfecta, Tai lo leyó y miró con desconcierto a la castaña, ellos querían arruinar la cita de Matt y Sora no hacerla perfecta, entonces ¿Por qué Mimi le enseñaba eso?

- Mimi, estas consciente de que nosotros somos el anticupido ¿verdad?

- Claro Tai, y no verás a un mejor anticupido que yo, pero aquí se dice todo lo que no debe suceder durante una cita y aunque unos factores son meramente psicológicos hay unos que nos pueden servir.

- No entiendo muy bien tu idea.

- Hay Tai, que aquí te dice que no debe pasar durante una cita y si nosotros hacemos que esos sucesos pasen terminaremos arruinando su cita y seremos los mejores anticupidos que puede haber.

Tai sonrió ante la idea de la chica, quien diría que su amiga era tan maquiavélica inclusive más que él ya que él solo había planeado seguirlos durante todo el día y provocar pequeños accidentes que los pusiera en ridículo a ambos, pero al parecer Mimi tenía un plan más elaborado y malvado y eso le agradaba, no cabía duda que el tener a Mimi como su aliada había sido una gran idea.

- Eres asombrosa mi pequeña cómplice.

- ¿Acaso pensaste que sólo era una cara bonita?

- Por supuesto que no, por eso te pedí que me ayudaras, que mejor aliada para arruinar una cita que una mujer despechada.

Aquellas palabras no agradaron para nada a Mimi, ella no estaba… ¿Despechada? ¿Quién decía que estaba despechada? ¿Acaso actuaba como una mujer despechada?

- Yo no estoy despechada.

- Vamos Mimi no tienes por que…

Tai no pudo continuar con lo que iba a decir ya que al girarse a ver a Mimi se encontró con una mirada furiosa que lo heló hasta lo pies, si seguía abriendo la boca de seguro sería hombre muerto ya que una de las características de las mujeres despechadas es que son muy pero muy peligrosas y no soportan que les digan despechadas así que por su bien le convenía cerrar la boca.

- ¿Dije despechada? Quise decir emocionada, se nota que esto de ser anticupido te emociona y apasiona además de…

- Cierra la boca Tai y dime ¿De que me he perdido?

- Pues hasta ahorita nada interesante solamente que se andaban coqueteando.

- ¿Qué?

- Así como lo oyes, los muy descarados como piensan que nadie los ve se andaban mandando saluditos, ya se me hacía que el acosador de Matt le mandaba un beso, me da asco no más verlos, derraman demasiada miel.

Mimi volteó a ver a sus dos amigos, Matt estaba sentado en las gradas y al parecer no ponía mucha atención al partido, estaba más bien concentrado en la música que desprendían sus audífonos, ¡Dios se veía tan bien con esa pose tan despreocupada suya! ¡Mimi concéntrate! Él es el enemigo, se reprendió a si misma al ver que comenzaba a divagar con respecto a Matt.

Mimi mejor giró su vista a la cancha de tenis, para no seguir distrayéndose con el rubio, y ahí vio a la que se decía ser su mejor amiga, estaba muy concentrada en su juego, la muy mustia de seguro intentaba hacerse la interesante y lo peor de todo era que el tonto de Matt caían en sus sucias artimañas, pero esa se las pagaría, Sora se arrepentiría de haberla traicionado.

- ¿Tiene mucho que llegaste?

- Estoy aquí desde que inició la practica de Sora, Matt tiene como unos diez minutos que llegó y después llegaste tú.

Mimi vio atenta a su amigo que tenía su mirada dirigida hacia la pelirroja. Tai debía de estar muy interesado en arruinar esa cita como para llegar tan temprano, porque algo que caracterizaba a Tai era que nunca llegaba temprano y ahora hasta había llegado antes de la hora acordada.

- Vaya, si que has de estar celoso, mira que levantarte temprano solo para arruinar la cita de Sora y Matt.

Tai sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo seguido de un rubor que pintó toda su cara, volteó molesto hacia su amiga y la miró con severidad.

- Yo no estoy celoso.

- Ja! Si como no, entonces que haces aquí desde temprano.

-Ya te lo expliqué Mimi, lo que Matt y Sora nos hicieron es alta traición a nuestra amistad, y en nombre de esa amistad es que estoy aquí, en cambio de tú si que has de estar celosa como para venir a la escuela en sábado.

Mimi sintió sus mejillas arder por el comentario de Tai quien rió al ver la reacción de su amiga.

- ¡Yo no estoy celosa!

- ¿A no? Entonces que haces aquí.

Preguntó Tai con una sonrisa burlona que hizo sonrojar más a Mimi.

- Y no me digas que es en nombre de nuestra amistad que esa idea ya la descartaste la primera vez que te propuse mi plan.

- Claro que no lo hago por algo tan absurdo como eso Tai, yo no soy tan infantil.

- Entonces ¿Por qué lo haces?

- Lo hago por el bien de nuestros amigos, ellos no son compatibles.

- Explícate Mimi.

- Sí veras, Matt es géminis y Sora es acuario y según la astrología estos signos son muy buenos amigos, pero sus caracteres al momento de una relación amorosa no funcionan así que la relación entre ellos se irá deteriorando y yo no quiero que mis amigos sufran eso, por eso prefiero arruinar su cita hoy a mañana tener que estar consolando a uno de los dos.

Tai miró con incredulidad a su amiga, y Mimi decía que su idea absurda, si la suya era más infantil que la de él, además no podía creer que su amiga creyera en esas cosas, bueno si lo podía creer, después de todo estaba tratando con Mimi y ella creía todo lo que tuviera que ver con destino y compatibilidad por medio de las estrellas.

- En verdad ¿Crees todo eso?

- Claro Tai, solo mira a Sora y a Matt, ambos son muy maduros, tendrían una relación muy aburrida, Sora necesita a alguien que la divierta, alguien intrépido, y valiente que le enseñe a romper las reglas y no ser tan correcta, en cambio Matt necesita a alguien que lo ayude a nos ser tan frío, que lo enseñe a soñar y creer en los finales felices, una chica dulce, compresiva, divertida, sincera, noble, simpática…

Tai sonrió por la lógica de su amiga, aunque no podía negar que tenía algo de razón.

- ¿Alguien como tú?

Preguntó Tai con una sonrisa burlona al ver que Mimi se describía a si misma, para la pareja ideal de Matt.

- No, me refería a cualquiera persona con esas características.

- Ah! Es que pensé que te estabas describiendo Mimi.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude o no?

Preguntó Mimi molesta al ver que Tai la había descubierto y ahora se burlaba de ella.

- Claro que sí.

- Entonces dejémoslo así, yo lo hago por el bien de nuestros amigos y tú en nombre de nuestra amistad herida.

- Me parece perfecto.

Mimi y Tai rieron, aunque ninguno se animaba a aceptarlo, los dos se encontraban en la misma situación y se encontraban ahí por los celos y por el bien de su alianza era mejor dejar esos motivos ocultos y decir que era por simple y mera amistad.

Tai y Mimi regresaron sus vistas hacia sus dos amigos y vieron como Matt se ponía de pie para dirigirse a Sora que acababa de terminar con su entrenamiento y recogía sus cosas.

Mimi y Tai observaron atentos, Matt y Sora hablaron de algo, rieron y después se dirigieron a la salida. Al parecer Matt se ofreció a llevar la maleta de Sora ya que ella se la dio y ambos continuaron su camino.

Mimi apretaba con fuerza el brazo de Tai quien se contenía por no gritar, nunca pensó que Mimi tuviera tanta fuerza.

- Mimi… Mimi … mi brazo.

Mimi no lo escuchó solo apretaba con más coraje el brazo de su amigo. ¡No podía creerlo! Aquella escena era como sacada de sus sueños, él la espera y cuando salen juntos se ofrece caballerosamente a cargar su mochila y ambos salían tomados de las manos para dirigirse hacia un futuro juntos, solo había un pequeño detalle, ¡Ella no era la protagonista de esa historia sino la traicionera de Sora! Ella debía ser la que fuera al lado de Matt no Sora, digo ¿Desde cuando el príncipe azul se va con la bruja maldita? ¡Nunca! Esa historia estaba mal, ella debía estar en lugar de Sora, bueno por lo menos no se habían tomado de la mano, pero si platicaban muy amenamente como un par de enamorados, pero esa historia aun no terminaba y Mimi se iba encargar de escribir el final.

Soltó el brazo de Tai que se encontraba casi morado debido a la falta de circulación e ignoró el suspiro de alivio que dio su amigo cuando lo soltó y pudo sentir la sangre recorriendo sus venas. Se puso los lentes oscuros y con actitud decidida miró hacia su objetivo.

- ¿Listo Tai?

- ¡Listo!

Respondió Tai con la misma actitud decidida y al igual que Mimi se colocó las gafas oscuras y miró a sus dos víctimas que se encontraban cada vez más lejos.

- ¡Muy bien hagámoslo!

Dijo Mimi con una sonrisa en sus labios y ella y Tai se fueron por donde se había ido la feliz pareja.

Mimi y Tai seguían cautelosos a una distancia prudente a la feliz parejita, cada que Sora y Matt paraban o parecían voltear ambos castaños se escondían, ya sea tras un poste de luz, un bote de basura, un callejón y hasta detrás de una ancianita que agarró a bastonazos a los dos jóvenes cuando Tai y Mimi la usaron para cubrirse, pero a pesar de ese pequeño inconveniente todo parecía ir bien y ninguno de los dos había sido descubierto.

Llevaban ya varias cuadras siguiendo a la parejita del año y Mimi podía jurar que desde hace unas cuadras escuchaba de fondo la melodía de la pantera rosa tras de sí y aprovechado que Matt y Sora se habían detenido ante una luz roja, giró hacía Tai que cargaba con la maleta de Mimi y que al igual que ella se encontraba escondido tras un puesto de nieves ambulante que también esperaba que la luz cambiara a verde.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- ¿Qué es que?

- Podría jurar que oigo la canción de la pantera rosa tras nosotros.

- Ah! Es mi celular, lo siento, la puse para darle ambiente a la situación.

Mimi no pudo evitarlo y le dio un fuerte coscorrón a su amigo que inmediatamente dirigió sus manos a su cabeza para sobarse después del golpe dado por su amiga.

- ¡¿Acaso quieres que nos descubran?

- Auch! No, perdón ya lo apagué solo quería darle un poco de ambiente a la situación y creí que la pantera rosa era ideal para esto de estar siguiéndolos con cautela.

Mimi no pudo seguir regañando a su amigo ya que la luz roja cambió y tuvieron que seguir con su misión, siguieron a sus dos amigos hasta una pequeña cafetería frente al parque en donde entró la parejita.

Tai y Mimi al igual que ellos entraron y se sentaron en la mesa al lado de Matt y Sora pero que se encontraba separada por una pequeña pared decorativa de madera que llegaba un poco más arriba de la cabeza de los dos chicos y que impedía que se vieran dividiendo los dos lugares solamente por la parte de arriba ya que por la parte de abajo quedaba un espacio libre sin esa pared.

Mimi y Tai se encontraban pegados a esa pared con un vaso de por medio entre sus oídos y la pared tratando de escuchar algo de lo que la parejita hablaba.

- Están hablando de la escuela ¿Ahora que hacemos?

Preguntó Tai volteando a ver a su amiga.

- Es hora de seguir los pasos.

Mimi sacó de la maleta al lado de Tai su revista y la leyó hasta que una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

**Paso 1 Una llamada inoportuna.**

- Aquí dice que en una cita es mejor evitar las llamadas inoportunas y más cuando se está hablando de temas serios, así que lo más recomendable es apagar el celular o ponerlo en modo de silencio para que el timbre no interrumpa una probable confesión.

Tai sonrió una vez que la chica terminó con su breve resumen de lo que se decía en la revista y ella lo miró fijamente con una sonrisa igual de malvada que la suya.

- Eso quiere decir que…

- Sí… llamaremos a nuestros queridos amigos.

Dijo Mimi sacando su teléfono celular color rosado y mostrándoselo a su amigo que la imitó y sacó el suyo color naranja y comenzó a marcar un número.

- Tai, espera.

Dijo Mimi arrebatándole el teléfono a su amigo y cerrándolo antes de que el chico hiciera la llamada.

- ¿Qué haces Mimi? Pensé que los acosaríamos con llamadas.

- Y lo haremos Tai, solo que tenemos que hacerlo en el momento adecuado, cuando Matt o Sora den indicios de hacer una confesión amorosa o cambiar a un tema en que impliquen la palabra nosotros, o algo amoroso, entonces lo haremos.

- OH! Ya entiendo tu idea, sí que eres perversa Mimi.

Mimi rió por lo asombrado que se miraba Tai por su astucia al momento de llevar a cabo su plan, pero es que cuando se trataba de vengar el ego herido Mimi era toda una estratega, porque como ya lo había dicho con anterioridad, Sora se las pagaría y ella haría hasta lo imposible por arruinar esa cita.

Mimi le pidió a Tai que se pusiera en una banca localizada en una esquina un tanto retirada donde pudiera llamar a los chicos sin ser descubierto y a la vez que también pudiera verla a ella para que Tai supiera cuando era el momento oportuno para llamar por una señal que haría Mimi.

La castaña colocó el vaso nuevamente entre su oído y la pared de madera que la separaba de la mesa contigua con intención de escuchar la conversación de sus amigos. Permaneció así por varios minutos hasta que Matt dijo lo que tanto había esperado, Mimi le hizo la seña a Tai y el moreno asintió y empezó a marcar un número.

Matt y Sora llevaban varios minutos hablando de cosas sin mucha importancia, como la escuela, los pequeños pleitos de la pelirroja con su mamá o de la banda de Matt, pero ninguno de esos era el motivo por el cual Matt la había invitado a comer ese día. Así que no queriendo evadir más el tema Matt agarró valor y le pidió a Sora que hablaran sobre el motivo que los había llevado ahí.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Matt quería decírselo a Sora pero nunca encontraba las palabras correctas para decírselo o simplemente se acobardaba al momento de tener que hablar sobre eso, pero ya no más, había invitado a Sora para poder decirle lo que desde hace tiempo se moría por decirle y ahora que estaban los dos solos se lo diría.

- Sora te invité a comer porque quiero hablar contigo de algo importante.

- ¿De que se trata Matt?

Matt se sonrojó notoriamente, eso de decir lo que sentía nunca había sido lo suyo pero tenía que acabar con ello de una vez, así que se lo diría después de todo no perdía nada.

- Yo…

Matt no pudo continuar ya que el celular de la pelirroja comenzó a sonar con insistencia, Sora sacó su teléfono y vio que la llamada era de Tai para después dirigir su vista preocupada al rubio sentado frente a ella.

- Es Tai.

- ¿Y que harás?

Preguntó Matt un tanto molesto y dio un sorbo a su taza de café ¿Por qué Tai siempre tenía que interrumpir en el momento menos oportuno?

- No contestaré, si se entera de que le mentí para venir a comer contigo a solas se va a molestar.

Sora desvió la llamada y colocó el celular en la mesa, sin darse cuenta que en una mesa no muy lejana Tai había visto como ella ignoraba su llamada, el moreno no solo se enfureció sino que se indignó, pero ¡ah no!, las cosas no se iban a quedar así, el iba a seguir insistiendo hasta que la pelirroja le contestara no importaba que su saldo se fuera en eso.

Mimi apretó el vaso con fuerza, ¡Maldita bruja! ¿Cómo quería que su plan diera resultado si ella le colgaba a Tai? Bueno por lo menos habían interrumpido a Matt en la que seguro sería una confesión amorosa, pero tenía que ponerse a pensar en algo rápido, porque esa estrategia de la llamada no le serviría de mucho, así que tomó la revista de la mesa y se puso a leerla mientras Tai seguía intentando interrumpir a los dos chicos.

- Y bien ¿De que querías hablarme?

Preguntó Sora colocando su teléfono nuevamente en la mesa, Matt la miró serio y tomó aire, nuevamente tendría que tomar valor para decirle a Sora lo que tanto le quería decir.

- De lo que te quería hablar es de que yo…

El celular de la pelirroja volvió a sonar interrumpiendo de nuevo al rubio que se armó de paciencia para no gritar de la desesperación, ¿por qué esas cosas solo le pasaban a él?

Sora miró la pantalla de su teléfono y vio en ella el nombre de Tai nuevamente acompañado por una foto del moreno en la que salía guiñándole el ojo, Sora suspiró ¿Por qué su amigo siempre era tan insistente y tan inoportuno? Volvió a desviar la llamada y fijó de nuevo su vista a Matt que se notaba que empezaba a perder la paciencia.

- Era Tai ¿Verdad?

- Sí, pero no importa, continua con lo que me ibas a decir.

- Bueno lo que pasa es que yo…

El teléfono de Sora volvió a sonar y Matt por un momento estuvo a punto de gritar. ¡Maldito Tai! Sí lo tuviera enfrente lo golpearía por inoportuno, hasta parecía que lo hacía adrede.

- ¡Maldición!

- Lo siento.

- Contéstale sino nos va a seguir interrumpiendo.

Sora asintió y por fin recibió la llamada de su amigo que sonrió victorioso desde la otra mesa donde los observaba y no podía evitar sonreír al ver la cara de frustración del que se decía llamar su mejor amigo.

- Aló? Tai ¿Qué pasa? … sí estoy ocupada… bastante… ¿Qué quieres?… ¿Hablar? ¿De qué?… Tai ahorita no puedo, por favor hablamos luego.

Sora colgó el teléfono y suspiró cansada.

- ¿Qué quería?

- Hablar.

- ¿Hablar de que?

- Solo hablar dice que está aburrido, y necesita hablar con alguien, sabes me siento culpable por no haberle dicho que saldríamos, tal vez…

- Pues yo no, lo que te tengo que decir no te lo puedo decir con Tai presente.

Dijo Matt con seriedad pero a la vez molesto, Sora suspiro, en cierta forma Matt tenía razón, ella también tenía algo que decirle y con Tai presente era más que seguro que nunca se animaría a decírselo a Matt, pero al parecer Matt tomaría la iniciativa y eso le quitaba un peso de encima.

Desde hace meses atrás que había notado a Matt diferente y quería hablar con él sobre el tema, pero no sabía como abordarlo, ya que ella se encontraba en la misma situación que él, así que si lo hablaban los dos podrían estar bien al fin, aunque sabía que si Tai y Mimi se enteraban de ello se molestarían por no haberles dicho nada antes, pero que más daba Tai y Mimi terminarían enterándose de todas maneras.

- Tai ya no nos molestará, dime de que querías hablar.

Matt estaba a punto de abrir su boca cuando fue esta vez su celular el que comenzó a sonar ¡Lo iba a matar! Podía apostar cualquier cosa a que era Tai el que lo llamaba, abrió su celular y en efecto era Tai quien lo estaba llamando, recibió la llamada y antes de darle oportunidad al chico de decir algo Matt le dijo con voz seria y autoritaria "Estoy ocupado no molestes" y colgó el teléfono guardando el electrónico en su chaqueta que se encontraba en el respaldo de su silla.

- Ahora sí Sora lo que te quiero decir es que…

Nuevamente interrumpido por el celular sonando, lo sacó de su chaqueta verificando que el número fuera de Tai y una vez comprobado que el que llamaba era su amigo abrió el celular "Te dije que ahorita no" y volvió a colgar dejando el celular en la mesa.

- Bueno de que…

- shhh estoy seguro que volverá a llamar.

Dijo Matt sin voltear a ver a Sora y con su mirada fija en el pequeño aparato que en cuestión de segundos volvió a sonar. Matt contestó y nuevamente antes de que Tai pudiera decirle algo le dijo "Entiende te dije que ahorita no, si vuelves a llamar te golpearé el lunes tan fuerte que duraras una semana en el hospital" Matt colgó el teléfono y vio a su amiga sentada frente a él que lo miraba un poco asustada, Matt si que daba miedo cuando estaba molesto.

-Si no le habló así no dejará de llamar.

Se defendió Matt y Sora sonrió, el rubio tenía razón, algo que tenía Tai es que nunca entendía por las buenas.

- Bueno supongo que ya no nos interrumpirá.

Había cantado victoria demasiado rápido la pelirroja, ya que su teléfono comenzó a sonar marcando de nuevo el numero del moreno. Sora contestó, armándose de paciencia, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Tai le comenzó a gritar.

- ¡Estas con Matt verdad! ¿Qué clase de amigos son?

- Te equivocas Tai no estoy con él, te dije que iría al centro comercial con mi mamá.

Mintió Sora sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo.

- ¿Entonces porque Matt no contesta el teléfono tampoco?

- No lo sé, tal vez tiene ensayo con la banda y enserio Tai, ahorita no puedo contestar por favor hablamos más tarde.

Tai no dijo más, solo colgó el teléfono dejando a la chica hablando sola y dejándola con un terrible remordimiento de consciencia.

- No te preocupes, ya se le pasará.

Sora asintió ante el intento de Matt de hacerla sentir mejor pero antes de que pudiera decir algo el teléfono de Matt sonó esta vez, Matt lo tomó molesto y contestó, de seguro era el tonto de Tai que no entendía una negativa.

- ¿Qué parte de estoy ocupado no entiendes?

- ¡yo que iba saber que estabas ocupado!

Gritó una molesta Mimi, y no precisamente por la forma en que Matt le había contestado, sino por lo groseros que habían sido Matt y Sora con el pobre de Tai, pero haber si tenían el mismo valor de contestarle a ella de esa manera.

Matt se arrepintió de contestar de esa manera al oír la voz que provenía de la bocina, y rápidamente intentó enmendar su error ya que gritarle a Mimi, era como meterse con Sansón a las patadas, era casi imposible salir victorioso ya que era más probable que él saliera llorando por los reclamos de Mimi a que ella saliera perdiendo.

- Lo siento Mimi, pensé que era otra persona ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Sora rió por el brusco cambio de actitud de su amigo, estaba confirmado, todos los chicos tenían miedo de llevarle la contra a la castaña y no era para menos ya que la chica era muy voluble y podía llegar a ser muy cruel con sus comentarios que por lo regular eran muy acertados ya que la característica de Mimi era que ella era más que sincera. Al principio había tenido dudas de que Matt también le tuviera miedo a Mimi pero hoy había confirmado que él no era la excepción por más frió que pareciese. Y como no iba a temerle si hasta ella temía decirle algo que no le pareciera a la chica de ojos color miel.

- ¿El teléfono de Tai? ¿Para que lo quieres?

Preguntó Matt con el ceño fruncido ¿Por qué Mimi tenía que estar hablándole al tonto de su amigo?

- Quiero salir con él, estoy aburrida, y Sora saldría con su mamá y tú es más que obvio que estas ocupado así que le llamaré a Tai.

Matt torció la boca en señal de descontento y comenzó a decirle el número a la chica. Sora al igual que él parecía asombrada de que Mimi estuviera buscando a Tai y vio como su amigo le daba el número a la castaña.

Matt colgó el teléfono y se quedó pensativo unos segundos mirando el celular sobre la mesa, Sora lo observó atenta, no estaba segura de preguntar pero de igual forma lo haría, no se quería quedar con la duda.

- ellos… ¿Van a salir?

- Así parece.

- Ya veo… Bueno y ¿que me ibas a decir?

- Ya mejor olvídalo cuando intente decírtelo de seguro llamará Tai.

Sora sonrió, sabía que tarde o temprano Matt y ella hablarían de eso, así que decidió no presionarlo, tomó la carta de menú que estaba en su mesa y la comenzó a leer.

- Entonces que te parece si ordenamos algo de comer.

Sugirió la pelirroja.

- Por mi esta bien.

Tai sonrió al oír que aquellos dos ya no se harían confesiones amorosas como decían él y Mimi y le mostró a Mimi su pulgar en alto. Cuando Mimi había decidido ser ahora ella la que llamaría los dos cambiaron de lugar y ella se sentó en la mesa donde estaba Tai para no ser descubierta y Tai en la mesa al lado de la pajera donde se encontraba escuchando todo con el vaso de por medio entre él y la pared de madera.

Mimi sonrió al ver la seña de victoria de su amigo, quien le mostraba su pulgar en alto, festejó dando unos pequeños brinquitos y corrió de inmediato a sentarse en la misma mesa que el moreno para seguir con su siguiente plan para el cual ya se encontraba vestida de mesera.

**Paso 2 Bajo presupuesto.**

- Bien ¿Qué sigue?

Preguntó Tai entusiasmado, eso de andar de anticupido era más que divertido y por la ropa de su amiga podía imaginar que la chica ya tenía un plan.

- Bien, dime ¿Qué es más humillante en una cita para un hombre que quedarse sin dinero al momento de pagar? No solo es vergonzoso, sino que le resta puntos con la chica que pretende, así que tenemos que robar la cartera de Matt, para que no solo le falte dinero sino que Sora tenga que pagar toda la cuenta.

- Mimi eres asombrosa, cada vez que quiera arruinar una cita te pediré ayuda.

Mimi sonrió alagada por el cometario y prosiguió a contarle a Tai su plan para esta ocasión, se acercó a Tai y le susurró su idea al oído, Tai sonrío satisfactoriamente y asintió una vez que la chica hubo terminado de contarle su estrategia.

Matt y Sora ya se encontraban listos para ordenar, Sora hizo una seña a una joven mesera y de inmediato se paró frente a ellos una chica de cabellos largos color café claro agarrados en dos largas trenzas que descansaban sobre sus hombros y que llegaban hasta un poco más abajo de sus pechos y que además llevaba frente a sus ojos unas enormes gafas de aumento que impedían ver los ojos de la chica.

- ¿en que puedo servirles?

Matt volteo a ver a la chica y no pudo evitar dejar de verla no solo porque la joven tenía un cuerpo tentador que la hacía ver tremendamente sexy con ese mini traje de mesera que llevaba, sino que la cara de la chica le era tremendamente familiar. Buscó ver el rostro de la chica con curiosidad, pero ella parecía esconderlo de su vista además que con esas enormes gafas era imposible verla bien.

Mimi sintió la vista de Matt sobre ella y no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa, al parecer su disfraz no era muy bueno ya que Matt parecía querer reconocerla, porque la miraba mucho, aunque talvez era porque se miraba muy bien en ese disfraz de mesera que le quedaba tan excelente, como sea, tenía que hacer algo, ya que Matt no solo la ponía nerviosa por el hecho de que la podía descubrir sino que él siempre lograba ponerla de esa manera.

- Disculpe joven pero no debería estar viendo a otras teniendo a su novia enfrente.

Matt se sonrojó por el comentario de la chica, no había querido ser tan obvio pero esa chica le llamaba demasiado la atención.

- No es mi novio.

Dijo Sora riendo, por la reacción de su amigo que había desviado su mirada totalmente apenado, y con la cara más roja que un tomate, esa era una faceta que muy pocas veces había tenido oportunidad de ver en el rubio pero la cual no podía negar lo hacía ver lindo.

Awwww, se miraba tan lindo con su carita roja como una fresa y tratando de simular que la ignoraba cuando realmente estaba más que avergonzado. Mimi intentó contenerse de no sentarse al lado del chico y abrazarlo como a uno de sus peluches mientras se burlaba de él ya que eso la delataría, respiró profundo y desapareció su sonrisa para fingir que no se había percatado de la reacción del rubio y procedió a contestar.

- Oh! Perdonen pensé que era una cita.

Dijo Mimi con intención de ver las reacciones de sus amigos. Matt pareció no escucharla al a parecer seguía tan avergonzado que ni la había escuchado y Sora se había sonrojado a más no poder, ahora si que estaba confirmado, esa era una cita.

- Pero bueno, eso no es de mi incumbencia, ¿Ya decidieron que van a ordenar?

- aaa sí yo quiero…

Comenzó a decir Sora que se vio interrumpida por el grito de la castaña.

- Ah! Lo olvidaba! El té gratis!

Mimi desapareció ante los ojos atónitos de Sora que vio como la chica se había ido prácticamente corriendo para desaparecer de su vista. Matt giró su vista hacia donde se había ido la linda mesera y después rodó sus ojos hacia su amiga que lo miraba con una cara burlona.

- No digas nada.

Advirtió Matt al ver a Sora con intenciones de burlarse de él.

- No tenía pensado decir algo.

La linda mesera regresó con una charola que tenía dos vasos de té, Matt la miró de reojo había algo tan familiar en ella, si por lo menos no escondiera sus ojos tras esas enormes gafas podría identificar a quien le recordaba aquella chica.

- El té es cortesía de la casa.

Dijo Mimi colocando un vaso de té frente a Sora, y cuando se giró para colocar el vaso de Matt "accidentalmente" lo derramó sobre el rubio que por reflejo se paró al sentir el líquido sobre sus pantalones.

- Hay! Cuanto lo siento, permíteme ayudarte.

Mimi tomó una servilleta de la mesa y empezó a secar a Matt con ella, pero lo que realmente quería era encontrar la cartera del chico en alguna de las bolsas del pantalón.

Matt no pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta que las manos de la chica estaban muy cercas de donde sus manos no deberían tocar, sí es que no quería provocar cierta reacción en él. Intentó quitar a la chica pero ella estaba demasiado empeñada en secar sus pantalones que no le hacía caso.

- Así esta bien … no … no hay problema… yo… yo puedo secarme solo.

Dijo Matt nervioso y totalmente sonrojado por la cercanía de la chica. Mimi se detuvo una vez que comprobó que la cartera no se encontraba en las bolsas de los pantalones de Matt, y se apartó simulando pena.

- En realidad lo siento soy una torpe.

- Esta bien es solo té, se secará.

Mimi sonrió y Matt no pudo evitar sonrojarse, aquella chica tenía la misma sonrisa que ella, aquella sonrisa tan única de ella.

Mimi simuló que la servilleta se le había caído y se agachó para recogerla introduciéndose debajo de la mesa, acto que extrañó a los dos chicos.

-¿Qué hace?

Preguntó Sora sorprendida.

- No sé.

Le contestó Matt igual de extrañado que ella.

Bajo la mesa Mimi jaló del pantalón de Tai que se encontraba en la mesa contigua y de inmediato el moreno apareció con ella bajo la mesa.

- No trae la cartera en el pantalón la ha de traer en la chaqueta, tú busca ahí mientras yo los distraigo, la chaqueta esta sobre la silla.

- Entendido.

- Muy bien, solo ten cuidado.

- No te preocupes Mimi esto déjaselo al buen Tai.

Mimi sonrió a su amigo y decidió que era el momento de salir si no quería levantar sospechas.

- Que chica tan extraña.

Comentó Sora apunto de asomarse bajo la mesa para ver que tanto hacia la chica.

- ¡La encontré!

Festejó Mimi asomando su cabeza por debajo del mantel para después levantarse rápidamente del suelo, pero debido a un error de cálculo, terminó estrellando su cabeza sobre la mesa lo que provocó que los lentes se le cayeran un poco dejando ver por una fracción de segundo unos hermosos ojos color miel, que no pasaron desapercibidos por el rubio.

- auch!

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Preguntó Sora preocupada.

- Sí, no se preocupe todo el tiempo me pasa.

Respondió Mimi al tiempo que se ponía de pie y tomaba su pequeña libreta de la mesa para recibir la orden de los dos chicos. Mientras que Tai aprovechando la distracción que Mimi había ocasionado con golpearse en la mesa caminó a hurtadillas con una maseta frente a él para cubrirse hasta llegar atrás de la silla de Matt donde descansaba la chaqueta negra.

Tai colocó la maseta frente a él y extendió su mano hacia la chaqueta pero cuando puso su mano sobre la prenda, Matt hizo la silla para atrás aplastando la mano de Tai contra la silla de la mesa de atrás de la pareja que para mala suerte de Tai también estaba ocupada impidiéndole zafar su mano.

Tai se tapó la boca para no gritar, a mala hora a Matt se le había ocurrido sentarse y parecía no tener intenciones de moverse, hizo señas a Mimi con la mano para que la chica hiciera algo pero ella parecía no verlo ya que se encontraba hablando con Sora que no se decidía por que pedir.

Mimi giró su vista hacia Matt que la miraba insistentemente como si la analizara, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, regresó su vista hacia Sora pero la regreso inmediatamente de nuevo pero esta vez no hacía Matt sino a la persona en el suelo tras de él que le hacía señas con la mano.

Mimi abrió los ojos como platos, ¿qué hacía Tai? Si se quedaba ahí los descubrirían, intentó entender las señas de su amigo que se miraba desesperado apuntando hacia la espalda de Matt. La castaña buscó la causa de la desesperación del moreno y vio la mano de su amigo capturada entre las dos sillas.

Mimi miró hacía todos lados buscando que hacer y esto no pasó desapercibido por el rubio que estaba a punto de girar su vista cuando Mimi pegó un grito que lo espantó tanto a él como a la pelirroja.

Mimi: Oh! Lo olvidé no le he traído su té después de que se lo tiré enseguida se lo traigo.

Mimi caminó hasta al lado de Matt para tomar el vaso y después fingió tirarlo colocándose enfrente del moreno para cubrirlo, le pidió a Matt que se hiciera un poco para adelante para recoger el vaso, Matt obedeció un poco extrañado por la actitud de la chica y ella se agachó para recoger el vaso y pararse casi al instante.

Sonrió nerviosa al ver que sus amigos la miraban extrañados, caminó en reversa siendo guiada por Tai que se encontraba tras de ella tomándola de la cintura para cubrirse y guiarla mientras ella daba marcha atrás.

Sora miró a la castaña totalmente extrañada, pero ¿Qué le pasaba a esa chica?, giró su vista hacía Matt que sonreía de medio lado y aquello también la extrañó.

- ¿Pasa algo?

Preguntó Sora confundida.

- No es nada.

Contestó Matt sin borrar su sonrisa de su rostro.

Pasaron unos segundos y Mimi regresó con un vaso de té en la charola que lo colocó frente a Matt con una amable sonrisa.

- ¿Ya se decidió que ordenar?

Preguntó Mimi a la pelirroja que miraba el menú con insistencia.

- No estoy muy segura es que no sé si pedir…

Mimi levantó su vista por un segundo y vio la mano de su amigo escabullirse por encima de la pequeña pared artificial hasta llegar a la cabeza del señor que se encontraba atrás de Matt y al cual le desacomodó su peluquín.

- ¡A la derecha!

Gritó Mimi desesperada al ver que su amigo se había equivocado de lado y que el señor del peluquín estaba a punto de voltear a ver hacia donde estaba la mano de Tai.

- ¿Perdón?

Preguntó Sora viendo extrañada a la chica que se tapó la boca casi después de ver que el grito había salido más fuerte de lo que deseaba.

- A la derecha podrán encontrar los baños, es que es una de las indicaciones que tenemos que hacer a todos los clientes.

- Oh! Ya veo, muchas gracias, bueno aun no estoy muy segura si pedir el número uno o el tres tú que…

- ¡Más abajo!

Gritó de nuevo Mimi, tratando de guiar la mano de su amigo que estaba apunto de llegar hacia su objetivo.

- ¿Qué?

Volvió a preguntar Sora viendo extrañada a la chica que le sonrió nerviosa.

- Más abajo en el menú tenemos más platillos exquisitos, talvez alguno se le apetezca más.

- Oh! Es cierto no había visto estos.

Mimi rodó sus ojos hacia donde estaba la mano de Tai, quien logró sacar la cartera y le enseñó a Mimi el pulgar en alto en señal de que había logrado su objetivo. La castaña sonrió maliciosa y asintió.

Matt notó esa sonrisa y se giró hacia donde miraba Mimi, pero no logró ver nada ni a nadie.

Tai se agachó rápidamente, un poco más y Matt lo habría descubierto, miró la cartera en su mano derecha y sonrió había logrado su misión.

- Muy bien la número cinco, muy buena opción señorita, gusta algo de tomar.

- Un jugo estará bien.

- ¿Y usted joven que va ordenar?

- Lo que tu quieras traerme preciosa.

Dijo Matt con una sonrisa torcida y con los brazos cruzados mientras miraba con profundidad a la chica.

Mimi se sonrojó a más no poder, él le había dicho preciosa, pero ¿que le pasaba a Matt? él no era así, aunque tampoco le desagradaba la idea de que Matt la considerara preciosa lastima que no supiera que se trataba de ella.

Sora miró sorprendida a su amigo, él no solía ser así, y parecía devorar a la chica con la mirada.

- Lo…Lo siento pero no sé que traerle y… y…

Matt sonrió por el nerviosismos de la chica, se miraba adorable sin saber que hacer y con sus mejillas teñidas levemente de rojo, no cabía duda que no se arrepentía de haber parecido un don Juan si con ello lograba ponerla en ese estado tan adorable a su vista.

- Entonces tráeme lo mismo que a la señorita.

Dijo esbozando una sonrisa coqueta, Mimi asintió varias veces sonrojada a más no poder y se fue prácticamente corriendo.

Llegó hasta el mostrador, entregando la orden al encargado y tratando de controlar sus nervios, casi había sentido su corazón salirse cuando Matt le había sonreído de aquella forma, nunca había pensado que el chico de ojos color zafiro tuviera un efecto tan poderoso en ella como para ponerla en ese estado, ya que aún sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza y sus piernas temblaban de lo nerviosa que se había puesto.

Tai se acercó hasta el mostrador donde se encontraba Mimi, al parecer su amiga trataba de recuperar el aliento y no era para menos ya que él también se había asombrado de la actitud de don Juan que había adoptado su amigo.

- ¿Estas bien Mimi?

- Sí, con un poco de agua se me pasará.

- Bueno, por lo menos tenemos la cartera.

Dijo Tai con una enorme sonrisa, enseñándole la cartera a su amiga que también sonrió, la primera fase de su plan estaba hecha. Tai abrió la cartera de Matt y se asombró al ver una nada despreciable cantidad de dinero en ella.

- Vaya, ahora sé a quien le pediré dinero prestado cuando ocupe, Matt no está para nada pobre.

Mimi volteo hacia Tai al mismo tiempo que dejaba el vaso de agua sobre el mostrador, y vio como Tai sacaba unos billetes y los contaba.

- ¿Quieres comer algo? Yo invito.

Dijo Tai con una sonrisa y Mimi al igual que él sonrió y negó suavemente con la cabeza, por el momento solo le importaba terminar con su plan.

- Será en otra ocasión Tai, ahora debemos concentrarnos en nuestro plan.

Tai asintió y guardo la cartera en su pantalón.

- Tienes razón.

La orden de sus amigos llegó y Mimi se paró para seguir con su actuación, tomó los dos platillos y se dirigió a la mesa donde se encontraba la pareja.

Tai vio a Mimi alejarse y pensó que a su plan le faltaba un toque de venganza, así que se giró al mostrador y buscó las salsas más enchilosas que encontró mientras que sonreía.

- Aquí tienen. Espero que disfruten la comida.

Dijo Mimi amablemente y se dio la vuelta para regresar al mostrador. Matt siguió a la chica con la mirada sin darse cuenta que por un lado de él aprovechando que los chicos no lo miraban Tai se asomó por la pequeña pared artificial derramando sobre el plato de su amigo un líquido color rojizo.

Se agachó al ver que Matt iba voltear y gateo hasta llegar donde estaba Sora, aprovechó una distracción de la chica y roció el mismo líquido rojizo en la comida de ella.

Mimi buscó a Tai con la mirada y sonrió al ver que el moreno se acercaba a ella y se colocó tras el mostrador para fingir que secaba los platos.

- ¿Dónde estabas?

- Poniéndole un toque de venganza a nuestro plan.

- ¿Qué?

- Solo observa y verás a que me refiero.

Mimi giró su vista hacia la parejita sentada en una mesa y vio como ambos chicos probaban a la par la comida para después los dos ponerse tan rojos que parecía que saldría humo de sus orejas.

Matt y Sora tomaron su vaso de jugo y lo bebieron todo de un solo golpe, sentían que la lengua les ardía a los dos, necesitaban más agua o algo, para controlar el picor en su boca, Matt arrebató de la charola de una de las meseras una jarra de té, y se sirvió lo más rápido que pudo en el vaso para después ingerir el líquido de golpe y calmar el ardor en su boca, Sora también se sirvió e ingirió el té de golpe hasta que lo enchilado de su boca se calmó.

Mimi y Tai no pudieron contenerse y ambos rieron al ver la cara de sus dos amigos, eso sí que era una buena venganza. Tai sentía que el estomago le dolía y no podía dejar de reír fuertemente y Mimi al igual que él había llorado de la risa, pero la sonrisa de la castaña se borró cuando vio que Matt dirigía su vista hacia donde estaba ella y lo más rápido que pudo hizo que Tai se agachara para evitar que el rubio lo viera.

- ¿Qué pasa Mimi?

Matt apretó los puños con fuerza ¿con que él también estaba involucrado en todo eso? Lo iba a matar eso era seguro.

- Matt ¿estas bien?

- Solo voltea

Sora volteó y vio como la mesera que los había atendido luchaba por mantener a alguien bajo el mostrador y en un momento en que la persona detrás del mostrador fue más fuerte que la chica, la pelirroja alcanzó a ver una mata de cabello color chocolate muy conocida para ella, ¿Pero que hacía Tai ahí? Esperen sí Tai estaba escondido tras el mostrador eso quería decir que la mesera que los había atendido era ¿Mimi?

- ¿Son Tai y Mimi?

Matt asintió, y estaba apunto de pararse para darle su merecido al tonto de su amigo, esa se la pagaría, pero antes de que se pusiera de pie Sora lo detuvo sosteniendo su mano.

- Te van a ver ahí quédate, Matt está volteando para acá.

Tai dejó de resistirse y Mimi volteo para ver si Matt los había descubierto, pero lo que vio fue mucho peor, Sora sostenía la mano de Matt y le susurraba algo al oído mientras que él sonreía de medio lado. Mimi sintió como le hervía la sangre al verlos tan juntos y sin poder evitarlo hundió la cabeza de su amigo tras el mostrador hasta estrellarlo en el suelo.

Tai observó como el semblante de su amiga cambiaba a uno de furia para después empujar su cabeza hasta el suelo donde no vio más que negro después del golpe.

Mimi se giró asustada al oír el impacto de la cabeza de Tai contra el suelo y se recargó en el mostrador para ver como se encontraba Tai.

- ¡Lo siento Tai es que vi algo!

- no te preocupes Mimi…

Dijo un Tai semiinconsciente mientras que levantaba con dificultad su pulgar en lo alto para después dejarlo caer pesadamente al lado suyo.

Pasó alrededor de una hora, Mimi ya le había contado a Tai lo que vio cuando estrelló la cabeza del pobre chico contra el suelo y el moreno al igual que ella no se encontraba muy feliz con la situación, es más, los dos ya habían llegado a la conclusión que mientras ellos esperaban en el mostrador Matt y Sora se habían hecho novios y ahora eran una pareja oficial, sin embargo eso no los iba detener a ninguno de los dos ya que ambos estaban ahora más que nunca decididos a arruinar esa cita.

- Míralos como ríen de seguro ya son novios.

Dijo Tai molesto mientras fulminaba con la mirada al rubio y a la pelirroja.

- Sí debieron aprovechar mientras nosotros estábamos aquí para hablar.

- Me dan asco.

- Traicioneros.

- Pero las cosas no se pueden quedar así Mimi.

- Ahora menos que nunca.

- Solo espera que tengan que pagar la cuenta, Matt ya no se verá tan genial ante los ojos de Sora.

Mimi sonrió y le pidió a Tai que se agachara cuando vio a Matt con intenciones de voltear, el chico le hizo una seña y ella se dirigió a la feliz pareja.

- ¿Se les ofrece algo más?

- Solo la cuenta.

Dijo Sora viendo a su amiga detenidamente. Mimi sacó su libretita y arrancó un papel para después dejarlo sobre la mesa. Matt tomó el recibo y buscó en su chaqueta la cartera pero no la encontró.

- ¿Dónde está mi cartera?

Mimi sonrió de medio lado viendo con malicia como el rubio buscaba su cartera por todos lados.

Sora notó la sonrisa de su amiga y dedujo que ella y Tai habían hecho algo con la cartera del rubio así que se ofreció a pagar.

- No te preocupes Matt yo pagaré.

- Pero yo traía mi cartera.

- No te preocupes Matt de seguro la dejaste ayer en mi casa.

Dijo Sora con malicia provocando la reacción esperaba en su amiga que volteo a verla con una mirada fulminante pero a la vez de asombro. Matt notó el gesto de la castaña y la sonrisa de la pelirroja y supo de inmediato que Sora había mentido para molestar a Mimi así que decidió seguirle el juego a su amiga.

- Cierto, como me fui muy tarde ayer de seguro se me olvidó.

Mimi apretó con furia la charola que sujetaba en sus manos, se había mordido la lengua para no gritarles traidores en sus caras.

- Aquí tiene señorita, gracias por la comida.

- Que tengan un buen día.

Dijo con dificultad Mimi tratando de contenerse y no irse sobre Sora para arrancarle sus cabellos rojizos de su cabeza.

Sora se puso de pie al igual que Matt y se dirigieron hasta la salida, pero cuando Matt pasaba por detrás de Mimi se acercó al oído de Mimi y haciendo a un lado con cuidado una de las trenzas de la castaña le susurró un "Nos vemos luego hermosa" provocando en la chica la reacción que esperaba y haciendo que a Mimi se le subieran los colores a la cara.

Matt y Sora salieron del establecimiento ante la mirada furiosa de Tai que los miraba escondido, asomando sus ojos por el filo de la barra.

Una vez que la pareja salió del local Tai corrió hasta su amiga que se había quedado paralizada enfrente de la mesa de donde habían estado Matt y Sora.

- Mimi ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué te dijo el pervertido de Matt?

- Preciosa…

- ¡Es un cretino! Mira que coquetearte a ti siendo el novio de Sora.

Las ultimas tres palabras calaron fuertemente en la cabeza de Mimi haciéndola caer en la realidad, por más que Matt le hubiera dicho preciosa él seguía siendo el novio de su mejor amiga. Recordó las palabras de la pelirroja al momento de pagar y no pudo evitar sentir su sangre hervir, jaló a Tai por el brazo y salió corriendo con él de la cafetería.

Mimi y Tai habían seguido a Matt y Sora como al comienzo, solo que esta vez Mimi le iba contando lo que había dicho Sora sobre de que Matt se había ido el día anterior muy tarde de la casa de la pelirroja y al igual que la castaña Tai explotó y gritó un ¡Que! Tan fuerte que Mimi pensó que los descubrirían. Le tapó la boca a Tai y se escondió con él en un pequeño callejón, pero el moreno no tenía intenciones de callarse ya que seguía luchando por hablar.

- Tranquilízate Tai, se que estas molesto yo también lo estoy pero debes controlarte sino quieres que nos descubran.

Tai se calmó y Mimi lo soltó, ella tenía razón por el bien de su plan era mejor no perder la cabeza. Se asomaron y vieron como la pareja cruzaba la calle, y los siguieron sacando sus propias conclusiones en el camino.

Llegaron al departamento de Matt, el rubio y la pelirroja entraron con una sonrisita picara en sus rostros, poniendo a trabajar la mente cochambrosa de sus dos amigos que los miraban escondidos desde la esquina del pasillo escondidos tras la pared.

- ¡No puedo creerlo Matt y Sora tienen más que una relación de manita sudada!

- ¿Qué?

Preguntó Mimi con ingenuidad sin entender bien a lo que se refería su amigo.

- Que ellos hacen cosas de gente grande.

Mimi abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojó a más no poder de pensar en aquella situación aquello no podía ser cierto.

- Tai estas exagerando, si es solo la primera cita.

- Eso creíamos nosotros, pero ya oíste lo que dijo Sora, Matt se fue de su casa muy tarde ayer, ¿eso que te dice? ¿no me digas que crees que solo hablaron hasta tarde?

- Tai no seas sucio, la mamá de Sora no permitiría algo así.

- Pero la mamá de Sora se fue a visitar a su mamá el lunes y no regresará hasta el siguiente martes, y ahora Matt y Sora vienen al departamento de él a la hora que el papá de Matt no se encuentra y entran con esas sonrisas y esas miradas llenas de lujuria ¿Eso que te dice?

Mimi no supo que contestar se había quedado pensando en todo lo que había dicho Tai sin duda alguna los dos habían entrado con sonrisas pícaras al departamento del rubio, pero eso no significaba que ellos fueran a… ¿o sí?

Continuara…

_**Siguiente Capítulo: Malos entendidos - Publicación: Viernes 22 de abril del 2011**_

_**Mimato196**_

_**1 de marzo del 2011**_


	3. Malos entendidos

**Hola a todos los que leen este fic aqui les dejo el penultimo capitulo de esta historia, me preguntaban por ahí cuantos capitulos son y pues solo son cuatro, este ya es el último y el siguiente viernes será el final de esta divertida historia que espero si haya sido de su agrado. Esta vez si me salió mi parte dramática al final del capitulo, lo siento no pude evitarlo, pero de igual forma espero sus comentirios y que sea de su agrado, Gracias por los review^^**

**Digimon no me pertenece, solo uso sus personajes como mera diversión y sin fines de lucro, pero la historia si es obra y creación mía espero les guste .**

**Como Arruinar una cita**

**Capítulo 3**

**Malos entendidos.**

Ahí estaban los dos frente al departamento de Matt indecisos de que era lo mejor de hacer, darse por vencidos e irse, o aventurarse a entrar sin estar seguros de que era lo que les esperaría ahí adentro.

- ¿Que haremos?

Preguntó Mimi temerosa de la respuesta de Tai, por culpa del moreno en su mente se habían proyectado imágenes que no quería presenciar en vivo y a todo color así que esperaba que el chico se diera por vencido.

- No lo sé.

Dijo Tai indeciso, ya lo podía ver, en cuanto abrieran la puerta se encontrarían con cuerpos sudorosos revolcándose en el sillón, o escucharían potentes gemidos que los guiarían hasta la recamara de Matt y el resultado sería el mismo, dos cuerpos desnudos bañados de sudor que se encontrarían sobre la cama saciando su lujuria. Aunque por otra parte pudiera que solo estuvieran platicando y todo lo demás fuera solo producto de su mente cochambrosa.

No sabía que hacer, temía encontrarse con el primer escenario, pero tampoco podía darse por vencido tan fácilmente, él era Tai Yagami y había decidido arruinar esa cita y eso haría, pero… si Matt y Sora tenían una relación a tal grado de que tuvieran encuentros lujuriosos ya no tenía caso arruinar esa cita pero y si todo eran imaginaciones suyas y esa era su primer cita como decía Mimi, entonces si valdría la pena arruinarla.

Estaba decidido, él y Mimi entrarían a ese departamento y si se encontraban con cuerpos sudorosos y gemidos potentes él y Mimi se darían por vencidos pero sino era así, entonces ellos seguirían adelante con su plan.

- Entraremos.

Dijo Tai decidido. Mimi sintió un escalofrío que recorría su columna vertebral, ella no quería entrar y ver sea lo que sea que estaba ocurriendo ahí adentro, ella quería irse a casa, era ahí donde ella trazaba su línea y había tenido la esperanza de que Tai pensara igual que ella, pero al parecer no era así, Tai se miraba más decidido que nunca.

-No Tai, yo no quiero, yo soy de las que aun piensa que a los bebes los trae la cigüeña.

Se quejó Mimi con una cara de susto que le dio remordimiento a su amigo, pero no podían dejar las cosas así, no ahora que habían llegado tan lejos.

-Escúchame Mimi, se que esto es difícil para ti, pero no puedo hacer esto sin tu apoyo, yo soy muy torpe me descubrirán a la primera, en cambio tú eres muy buena en esto te necesito.

- Pero no estoy segura de que mis castos ojos estén preparados para algo así, yo todavía veo caricaturas.

- Por favor Mimi…

Suplicó Tai con una cara de desesperación que remordió la conciencia de la castaña, sin embargo aun no estaba muy convencida.

- Míralo de la siguiente manera Mimi, nos desengañaremos los dos, si Matt y Sora tienen una relación que va tan lejos no tiene caso que sigamos con esto pero si son imaginaciones nuestras entonces aun tenemos una oportunidad.

Mimi pareció meditarlo, Tai tenía razón, si entraban al departamento y se encontraban con "eso" se desengañarían por completo y si no era así la esperanza seguiría, además nadie le aseguraba que se encontrarían con "eso" que había dicho Tai, así que…¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer?

-Esta bien, te ayudaré.

- Gracias Mimi.

Tai sonrió y ambos se dirigieron a la puerta. Tai giró la perilla esperando encontrarse con lo peor, pero para alivio de ambos no fue así, al parecer Matt y Sora estaban en la cocina platicando de algo mientras el rubio preparaba una taza de té.

Los dos castaños suspiraron aliviados y Tai cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado creyendo que nadie los había visto, pero no era así, desde las escaleras saliendo de su cuarto se encontraba el menor de los rubios que sonrió al ver a sus dos amigos llegar.

- Hola Ta…

T.K no pudo continuar con su saludo ya que Tai y Mimi corrieron hasta él y le taparon la boca para después entrar con él a uno de los cuartos.

- Parece que no se dieron cuenta.

Dijo Mimi asomándose por una pequeña abertura de la puerta, mientras que Tai sujetaba a T.K cubriéndole la boca con la mano y el pequeño rubio miraba con desconcierto a sus dos amigos pero ¿Qué les pasaba a esos dos?

- Estuvo cercas.

Dijo Mimi cerrando la puerta con cuidado y dando un suspiro de alivio al igual que Tai que soltaba a T.K.

T.K miró a sus dos amigos ¿Qué tramaban Tai y Mimi? Y ¿Por qué estaban vestidos totalmente de negro?

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Preguntó T.K viendo con desconcierto a sus dos amigos que giraron sus vistas hacia él viéndolo de una forma que lo hicieron sentir escalofríos.

- ¿Tú que piensas Mimi?

- Sabe demasiado.

Dijo Mimi mostrando una cita adhesiva grisácea y extendiendo un pedazo de la misma en señal de que la usaría.

-Sí yo pienso lo mismo.

Respondió Tai sujetando una cuerda que había sacado de la maleta de Mimi y viendo amenazante al rubio que se había arrepentido de haber preguntado.

- que … ¿Qué piensan hacer?

Preguntó T.K nervioso al ver que sus dos amigos se acercaban amenazantes hacia él para después abalanzarse sobre el chico que pegó un grito que rápidamente fue silenciado por sus agresores.

- No hay nadie, podemos salir.

Dijo Mimi asomándose por la puerta, mientras que Tai terminaba de amarrar al pobre de T.K en una silla.

-Muy bien vamos a ver que hacen esos traidores.

Dijo Tai amarrando el último nudo a la silla donde tenían amarrado a T.K que se quejaba y se movía intentando soltarse.

- No te preocupes T.K vendremos por ti después, no te vayas a ir.

Dijo Mimi guiñándole un ojo al rubio que luchaba por soltarse.

Tai y Mimi salieron dejando a T.K solo. El rubio gritó desesperado pero su gritó se veía ahogado por la cinta adhesiva en su boca, se movió de un lado a otro pero ni aun así logró safarse del agarre de la soga.

Mimi y Tai se asomaron por el barandal a hurtadillas, y vieron a Matt que le decía a Sora que iría a su habitación, la chica asintió y el rubio se dirigió a las escaleras. Tai y Mimi corrieron al primer cuarto que vieron que para su mala suerte era el de Matt.

-Este es cuarto de Matt, tenemos que escondernos pronto.

Dijo Tai viendo la alcoba de color azul rey en la cual ya había estado en numerosas ocasiones.

-¿Dónde nos escondemos?

Preguntó Mimi nerviosa volteando a todos lados, sino se daban prisa Matt los encontraría. La perilla de la puerta se giró, Tai y Mimi se miraron nerviosos, Matt estaba por entrar y aun no encontraban donde esconderse.

Matt entró en su habitación y la encontró tal y como la había dejado, caminó hasta la ventana al lado de su cama y la abrió para que entrara un poco de aire.

Desde el armario por una pequeña abertura que habían dejado para ver Mimi y Tai cuidaban celosamente los movimientos del rubio.

- Por un momento pensé que nos atraparía.

Dijo Mimi asomándose por la pequeña abertura al igual que Tai.

-Tuvimos mucha suerte.

Dijo Tai dejándose de asomar y recargándose cansado en la pared.

-Tai…

- ¿Qué pasa Mimi?

- ¿Y si Sora sube y ahorita presenciamos "eso" que tanto hemos evitado?

-Entonces saldremos y confesaremos, te aseguro que les dará más vergüenza a ellos que a nosotros.

Contestó Tai relajado, ya se había convencido de que aquello había sido solo imaginaciones suyas, pero al parecer a la pobre de Mimi si que la había dejado un poco traumada ya que se miraba bastante nerviosa.

-Por Dios es tan perfecto…

Susurró Mimi mientras miraba como Matt se quitaba la camisa y dejaba al descubierto aquel cuerpo escultural que había sido moldeado por el ejercicio.

Tai se asomó para ver de que hablaba Mimi y vio como Matt no traía camisa, ¿qué tenía de perfecto? Era igual que él solo que en blanco, miró a su amiga que se miraba sonrojada viendo embobada al rubio sin camisa, ¡Esperen! ¿Por qué Matt se había quitado la camisa? ¡Oh por Dios Mimi tenía razón! Matt y Sora tenían planeado hacer "eso" y Matt se había adelantado para ya estar listo para cuando la pelirroja entrará.

-Mimi…

Susurró Tai intentando advertirle a su amiga pero ella estaba muy ocupada admirando al perfecto rubio que parecía buscar algo entre sus cajones, que ignoró al moreno que la llamaba. Dios era tan sexy, todo en el era perfecto, sus ojos, sus cabellos, su trabajado cuerpo, ¡Todo!

Vio como el chico sacó un pantalón de uno de los cajones, lo aventó a la cama y después bajó sus manos hacia sus pantalones directo hacia el botón, el cual desabrochó para después bajar el cierre.

Mimi sintió como su cara se ponía roja, eso era demasiado para ella y antes de que pudiera ver algo que no debiera cayó desmayada en los brazos de Tai.

-Mimi. Este no es momento para desmayarte despierta.

Dijo Tai en susurros moviendo a la chica para que reaccionara pero sin tener éxito.

- OH! Vamos Mimi no exageres no es para tanto, no es tan perfecto.

Se quejó Tai moviendo a la chica pero ella no reaccionó. Oyó unos pasos acercarse hacia ellos, se asomó por la pequeña abertura que habían dejado y vio como Matt caminada en dirección hacia al armario donde ellos se encontraban. Miró a todos lados buscando una salida pero no había ninguna, ¡ahora que haría! ¡Matt los iba a descubrir!

Matt abrió la puerta de su armario y se fijó en la ropa que había colgada, Tai se encontraba junto con Mimi en el fondo del armario, cubiertos por la maleta de la castaña y varias camisas que Tai había descolgado y puesto sobre él y Mimi que seguía inconciente. Miró como uno de los pies de la chica había quedado al descubierto y rogó por que Matt no bajara su vista sino era seguro que los descubriría.

Matt tomó una de las camisas, cerró la puerta de su armario y Tai sintió como podía respirar de nuevo.

El rubio se cambió su pantalón que había sido manchado de té al igual que su camisa y una vez listo salió de la habitación dejando solos a Tai y a Mimi.

Tai salió del armario, corrió hasta la puerta para revisar que Matt no volvería y una vez que se aseguró que el rubio había bajado las escaleras corrió hasta el armario y sacó a Mimi que seguía inconsciente, la dejó sobre la cama y le comenzó a dar ligeros golpecitos sobre la mejilla para despertarla.

-Mimi despierta.

Mimi abrió los ojos lentamente y vio al moreno que le sonreía al ver que su amiga había despertado.

-¿Qué pasó?

Preguntó Mimi aun un poco desorientada.

- Te desmayaste por ver la perfección de Matt.

Dijo Tai con burla haciendo que a su amiga se le subieran los colores a la cara y se tapara la cara de la vergüenza.

-No es cierto.

Dijo Mimi apenada haciendo que su amigo no se contuviera y riera de lo avergonzada que se encontraba la chica.

-Pero no te preocupes, no pasó nada, solo vino para cambiarse de ropa porque lo manchaste de té en el café, ahora hay que irnos si queremos averiguar de que hablan esos dos.

Mimi asintió aun roja como un tomate, salieron de la habitación y se asomaron por el barandal de la escalera donde se veía a la perfección la sala en donde estaban el rubio y la pelirroja sentados en el sillón dándoles la espalda.

-Por eso quería hablar contigo.

Dijo Matt viendo a su amiga sentada junto a él sorbiendo un poco de té.

-Yo también tenía mucho que quería decírtelo, pero Tai siempre estaba con nosotros y Mimi, ella me matará por no haberle dicho nada antes.

Tai y Mimi se voltearon a ver ¿De que estaban hablando esos dos?

-Bueno que te parece si vamos a caminar un rato, de seguro nos han de estar esperando.

Dijo Matt con una sonrisa, Sora rió divertida y Matt y ella se pusieron de pie para salir.

Tai y Mimi corrieron de nuevo a la habitación de Matt, se escondieron ahí hasta que la pareja salió del departamento cerrando tras de si la puerta, esperaron unos minutos para que no los vieran cuando ellos salieran y una vez que pasó el tiempo adecuado ellos también salieron y continuaron con su persecución.

Matt y Sora se detuvieron a comprar una nieve y Mimi y Tai se escondieron tras un árbol, observando atentos a la pareja.

- ¿Qué paso sigue?

Preguntó Tai viendo a su amiga. Mimi sonrió y vio a su amigo.

-Es hora de la vergüenza.

**Paso 3 Situaciones vergonzosas.**

-Ahora necesitamos todo nuestro ingenio para hacerlos pasar el mayor ridículo de su vida o por lo menos hacerlos sentir incómodos.

Dijo Mimi con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por su amigo pero que desapareció de un momento a otro.

-Oye Tai ¿No hemos olvidado algo? de pronto me dio la sensación de que habíamos olvidado algo en casa de Matt.

-Naaa, no lo creo aquí traemos tu maleta y no traíamos nada más, si olvidamos algo debe de ser algo sin importancia, no te preocupes, ahora hay que concentrarnos en el plan.

-Tienes razón.

Contestó Mimi convencida de no haber olvidado nada como decía Tai, y ella y el moreno se concentraron en la pareja que volvía a caminar, alejándose del puesto de nieves.

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Matt en uno de los cuartos se encontraba T.K amarrado a una silla luchando por desamarrarse, hacía rato que había oído como todos salían del departamento, incluyendo a Tai y a Mimi quienes se habían olvidado del él y lo habían dejado ahí amarrado cuando le habían prometido que regresarían por él.

Pegó un gritó de desesperación y se movió bruscamente intentando desamarrarse, pero no lo logró, lo único que ocasionó fue que él con todo y silla cayeran de lado en el suelo impidiéndole ahora sí moverse. T.K suspiró resignado, ahora tendría que esperar a que su hermano o su papá llegaran y eso iba a tardar mucho tiempo.

Mimi y Tai seguían a Matt y a Sora escondiéndose entre los arbustos mientras que la parejita caminaba por la acera. Los dos castaños habían planeado meterles el pie mientras caminaban para que cayeran de narices sobre el pavimento y así todos se rieran de ellos.

Mimi y Tai corrieron adelantándose un par de metros para cuando la feliz pareja pasara ellos meterles el pie y que ambos tropezaran, pero su idea no dio el resultado que esperaban sino todo lo contrario acercaron más al par de enamorados.

Tai les puso el pie en el instante en que ellos pasaban pero solo alcanzó para que Sora tropezara, sin embargo Matt la alcanzó a sostener y ambos se vieron, la pelirroja notoriamente sonrojada y Matt con una suave sonrisa en los labios.

Mimi apretó lo puños al ver aquello, ¡No era justo! Ellos intentaban arruinarles el día y ese par de traidores convertían todo en un momento romántico ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Tai al igual que su cómplice se sentía frustrado, la idea era hacerlos pasar el ridículo no unirlos, ahora tendrían que pensar en otra cosa que enmendara el error que acababan de cometer y ahora sí separar a la parejita por completo.

-Necesitamos otro plan.

Dijo Tai girando su vista a la chica que se encontraba roja del coraje, ella lo miró y asintió. ¡Las cosas no se iban a quedar así!

Matt y Sora se sentaron en una banca a platicar mientras que sus dos amigos se encontraban atrás de ellos entre unos arbustos tratando de idear un nuevo plan.

-¿ahora que haremos Mimi? no se me ocurre nada.

Dijo Tai desesperado, la chica lo miró pensativa, las ideas se le habían acabado ¿Qué más podían hacer?

-No lo sé…

- Vamos Mimi consulta tu revista o algo.

-En la revista ya no viene nada que nos sea de ayuda, y lo último no nos funcionó.

-No, solo empeoramos las cosas.

Se quejó Tai cruzándose de brazos molesto, el solo recordar lo sucedido hacía unos minutos aun le hacía hervir la sangre y más porque sabía que él mismo había ocasionado esa situación.

- ¡Ya sé!

Gritó Mimi emocionada, olvidándose por completo que la podían oír, Tai le tapó la boca y se giró hacia la pareja sentada en la banca, al parecer no habían escuchado a la castaña ya que seguían platicando como si nada, giró de nuevo su vista a su amiga y le destapó la boca para que la chica pudiera hablar.

-Mimi ten más cuidado, nos van a descubrir.

-Lo siento Tai, pero se me ocurrió una gran idea.

- ¿Cuál?

Preguntó Tai curioso y Mimi sonrió con malicia.

-Solo te diré que es hora de seguir los pasos según Mimi.

**Paso 4 Trapitos al sol.**

Matt y Sora estaban platicando sentados en la banca cuando de pronto una chica de piel morena, ojos color verde y un largo cabello color azul se paró frente a ellos con expresión molesta.

La chica vestía un vestido de manga larga, hasta por debajo de las rodillas de color blanco con adornos color verde y un sombrero del mismo color verde que los encajes de su vestido además de unos botines color negro que completaban su atuendo.

Los dos chicos levantaron sus miradas al sentir la mirada furiosa de la chica sobre ellos y se encontraron con un par de ojos verdes mirándolos furiosos.

-¡Yamato! ¿Me puedes decir que significa esto?

Exclamó molesta la chica apuntando con su dedo a la pelirroja que se miraba igual de desconcertada que él rubio, ¿quién era esa chica?

- ¿Te conozco?

Preguntó Matt confundido, no recordaba haber conocida a esa chica antes.

- AH! Ahora que estas con tu nueva aventurita finges no conocerme, debí saberlo Ishida eres igual que todos.

Dijo dolida la chica dramatizando su dolor, para después mirar con furia a la pareja.

-Pero las cosas no se van a quedar así Yamato, todo mundo se enterará que clase de hombre eres.

La chica sacó un altavoz de la nada se paró sobre la banca entre Sora y Matt y comenzó a gritar a todo pulmón, haciendo que todos los que se encontraban en el parque voltearan a verla curiosos.

-Escúchenme todos Yamato Ishida no es un hombre de palabra, me emborrachó para llevarme a su cama, prometiéndome amor eterno, pero ahora que espero trillizos suyos los niega y me engaña con otra mujer.

Finalizó la chica apuntando a la pelirroja que la miraba entre asombrada y confundida al igual que el rubio.

Matt se paró y jaló a la paeliazul bajándola bruscamente de la banca para que quedara frente a él.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Qué te pasa?, no se quien seas pero deja de decir esas cosas sobre mi nada de eso es cierto.

-Ahora finges amnesia, que poco hombre eres.

Dijo molesta la chica retándolo con la mirada. Sora se paró al ver que Matt estaba perdiendo la paciencia, sabía que Matt nunca golpearía a una mujer, pero muchas veces si podía ser muy brusco, además la chica decía estar embarazada, un coraje así le podía provocar un aborto.

-¿Quién eres?

Preguntó Matt sujetando a la chica fuertemente del brazo.

-Matt tranquilo.

Intentó intervenir la pelirroja pero el chico no le hizo caso.

-Soy la mujer que llevaste con engaños a la cama y la madre de tus hijos.

- ¿De que hablas yo nunca…

- ¡No mientas solo por que estas con esta!

La chica se soltó bruscamente y con una fuerza que asombró al chico. La peliazul dirigió su vista furiosa a la pelirroja que estaba al lado de ella y que abrió los ojos asustados al ver que la chica de vestido blanco la miraba de aquella forma.

Sora sintió que había dejado de respirar cuando la chica de ojos verdes clavó su mirada en ella, ella conocía esa mirada, esa mirada tan profunda y decisiva que ella tanto conocía y ese olor que llegó a sus fosas nasales cuando la chica se acercó amenazante, ella lo reconocería en cualquier parte era tan exquisitamente varonil y ella lo adoraba, era la misma fragancia que usaba Tai, rodó sus ojos a la muñeca de la chica y vio la misma pulsera que ella misma había tejido para su amigo, ¡No podía ser! ¡Esa chica era Tai!

-No puedo creer que me hallas cambiado por esta flacucha pelos de zanahoria, veo que tus gustos han caído muy bajo Yamato.

Dijo la peliazul con burla analizando la reacción de la pelirroja que aun se miraba impactada.

Sora no podía creerlo, esa chica ¡Era Tai! De eso no cabía duda, pero ¿En que estaba pensando ese cabeza de chorlito? Esperen un momento, ¡Tai le había dicho flacucha pelos de zanahoria! ¡Ahora sí lo mataría! Dos podían jugar al mismo juego.

- Nunca pensé que me cambiarías por una chica tan fea y sin chiste.

- ¡A quien le dices fea, dejada!

Preguntó Sora viendo con una sonrisa burlona a la chica de ojos verde que volteo a verla con una cara desafiante y a la vez de burla.

-Es obvio que a ti pelos de zanahoria

-Sora no pierdas tu tiempo con …

-No Matt, es hora de que alguien la ponga en su lugar.

Dijo Sora con un brillo de burla y desafío en su ojos que provocó una sonrisa en la chica de cabellos azules, la pelirroja la estaba retando y algo que le encantaba a Tai eran los retos. Las dos chicas se vieron desafiantes, con sonrisas orgullosas en sus labios.

Matt miró a los dos chicas, parecían disfrutar la pelea, y él no sabía ni como había llegado a estar en medio de esa situación.

Mimi miraba todo escondida tras un árbol, el pleito entre su amiga y Tai se estaba poniendo interesante, ¡Tai era tan genial! Aunque no aseguraba que su amigo ganara, ya que la traidora de Sora era muy buena, y al igual que Tai parecía disfrutarlo.

La castaña estaba muy concentrada en la pelea de sus dos amigos, que no sintió cuando alguien se acercó a ella por atrás, hasta que sintió una mano posarse en su cintura, la chica volteo y se encontró con los ojos negros de un sujeto que parecía ser el típico don Juan.

- ¿Qué tanto miras preciosa?

Dijo el sujeto de ojos negros y cabellos cafés mirando con deseo a la castaña.

-¿Tú quien eres?

Preguntó la chica con molestia, no le gustaba la forma en que la estaba viendo y mucho menos la cercanía que mantenía con ella.

-Digamos que un admirador, te estado observando desde hace rato, y ahora que no está el raro de tu amigo, tal vez podríamos conocernos un poco mejor.

Contestó el chico acorralando a Mimi contra el árbol y acercando su rostro peligrosamente al de la chica que giró su rostro al sentir el aliento de aquel extraño sobre su cara.

Mimi no lo soportó más y antes de que el chico intentara algo más le encajó su rodilla fuertemente en la parte más sensible para un hombre, y cuando lo vio doblado del dolor le golpeo la cabeza con la pesada maleta de mano, para ahora sí dejarlo tirado en el suelo y ella salió corriendo lo antes posible de ahí.

Tai y Sora seguían discutiendo, Matt no sabía que hacer, quería detener la pelea entre las dos chicas pero ambas parecían divertidas con su pelea.

-Vámonos Matt ya no tiene caso que sigamos aquí.

Dijo Sora jalando el brazo del rubio, pero la chica de cabellos azules la detuvo jalando con mayor fuerza el otro brazo del chico.

-Él es padre de mis hijos, él se queda conmigo.

Alegó la chica de ojos verdes jalando con una impresionante fuerza al chico. Sora se acercó a la chica y la miró directo a los ojos.

-Suéltalo EN - TRO- ME -TI - DA.

Dijo Sora mirando fijamente a su contrincante.

-Suéltalo tú TRAI -DO - RA

Los ojos de los dos echaron chispas ninguno pensaba darse por vencido.

- Él es el padre de mis hijos.

Alegó la ojiverde, jalando hacia ella al chico rubio que se sentía como muñeco de trapo.

-Ya te dije que yo no te conozco.

Gritó Matt desesperado soltándose del agarre de la chica de ojos verdes que lo miró furiosa al ver que el rubio no había alejado para nada a la pelirroja . Sora sonrió al ver la cara de Tai, ella estaba ganando.

-¿Por qué niegas a tus hijos? Tú y esa pelos de zanahoria son unos traidores, me traicionaron a mi y a mi… y a mis hijos.

Corrigió Tai, por un momento estaba apunto de mencionar a Mimi pero había logrado remediarlo.

-Ya te dije que yo no sé quien eres.

-Pero sí dijiste que me amabas.

Contestó la chica de cabellos azules fingiendo llanto. Matt estaba desesperado ¿Quién era esa chica? Y ¿Por qué ella insistía en conocerlo?

-¡Y tú has de estar feliz de entrometerte entre nosotros! ¡A pesar de que estoy esperando tres hijos de él, te entrometes entre nosotros!

Alegó la ojiverde a puntando a Sora con su dedo. Sora sonrió, Tai si que se estaba tomando las cosas enserio y parecía no querer ceder así que ella tendría que utilizar su última carta.

Sora soltó el brazo de Matt y abrazó al rubio provocando que el chico se sonrojara a más no poder, miró con ojos brillosos a su amigo que la miró confundido y más rojo que un tomate.

-No me importa que hayas embarazado a otra, yo te amo Matt y quiero estar contigo.

Dijo la chica haciendo que un gran y fuerte ¡Queee! saliera de los labios de los dos presentes.

-¿De que hablas Sora?

Preguntó Matt confundido. Sora lo miró fijamente aun con esa cara de inocencia en su rostro.

-Que quiero estar contigo.

Contestó la pelirroja y Tai no lo soportó más, apretó sus puños con fuerza y se abrió paso entre los dos jóvenes para irse.

-¡Quédate con Matt! ¡No me interesa! ¡Los dos son unos traidores!

Gritó Tai mientras se apartaba, Matt miró atentó a la peliazul irse mientras soltaba quien sabe cuantas maldiciones. Sora también miró a Tai irse, tal vez había exagerado un poco con su último plan, pero parecía no haber otra forma de detener al moreno.

Tai se quitó la peluca y la aventó junto con su sombrero al suelo, estaba furioso, ¡Al diablo Matt y Sora! Si ellos querían estar juntos, pues que lo estuvieran, él ya no iba a hacer nada para impedirlo, ya no le interesaba, no le interesaba nada, Sora había sido muy clara al decir que quería estar con Matt y que lo amaba, él ya no tenía porque meterse.

Se dirigió al baño para quitarse aquel ridículo disfraz cuando sintió que algo chocó con él, bajó su vista y se encontró con una castaña bastante agitada, parecía que Mimi había corrido ¿Qué le pasaba?

-¿Estas bien Mimi?

-Sí no te preocupes solo un pequeño contratiempo, dime ¿Cómo salieron las cosas?

-¡Olvídalo! Yo ya no me meteré en esa relación, si ellos quieren estar juntos, pues bien que lo estén, ya no me interesa.

Dijo Tai furioso arrebatando la maleta de su amiga para meterse al baño y cambiarse. Mimi miró preocupada a su amigo ¿Qué había pasado para que Tai se pusiera así? ¡UY! Si tan solo ese sujeto no hubiera comenzado a molestarla ella estaría al tanto de los hechos, no que ahora tenía que esperar a que Tai se cambiara para saber que pasó.

Después de unos minutos Tai salió del baño, aun tenía su cara de pocos amigos, y se sentó al lado de su amiga que lo esperaba sentada en una pequeña banca afuera de los baños.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Preguntó la chica al ver a su amigo sentarse junto a ella.

-Sora dijo que lo amaba y que quería estar con él, ya no hay nada que podamos hacer.

-Así que nos damos por vencidos.

Dijo Mimi resignada sin imaginarse lo que esas palabras provocarían en su amigo. Él era Taichi Yagami, él nunca se daba por vencido, y no lo iba hacer ahora que había llegado tan lejos.

-Yo nunca me doy por vencido.

-Pero tú dijiste que …

- Sé lo que dije, y tal vez ya no podremos separarlos pero por lo menos nos vamos a vengar de esta traición.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

-¡Que seguiremos con el plan hasta que esta cita acabé! ¡Así que Mimi empieza a idear tu siguiente plan!

Mimi sonrió, Tai tenía razón si ya no podían separar a Matt y a Sora, mínimo cobrarían venganza del daño que les hicieron a ella y a Tai.

Los dos castaños buscaron por el parque a sus dos amigos, y los encontraron sentados en un bote en medio del lago. Así que se querían poner románticos, ellos los ayudarían a ponerse románticos.

**Paso 5 Al agua patos**

Mimi sacó de su maleta un brumoso vestido acompañado de una sombrilla que hacía juego con su vestido. Tai la miraba asombrado ¿Cómo metía Mimi tantas cosas en esa bolsa? parecía la barney bolsa, salía de ahí lo que menos te esperaras.

- ¿Cómo puedes sacar tantas cosas de esa bolsa Mimi?

- Todo cabe en un jarrito sabiéndolo acomodar Tai.

Contestó Mimi con una sonrisa mientras se ponía el vestido sobre la ropa que ya tenía puesta.

-Oie Mimi, ¿es necesario ese vestido? Se ve algo pesado.

- ¿necesario? No, pero siempre he visto en las películas románticas que cuando están en un bote en forma de cita usan vestidos como este, estilo "Lo que el viento se llevó" y yo siempre he querido usar uno y esta es la oportunidad perfecta, y el paraguas servirá para cubrir mi cara para que no me reconozcan.

Dijo Mimi con una amplia sonrisa y abriendo el paraguas para ejemplificar lo que decía. Tai sonrió divertido y comenzó a buscar entre las cosas que tenía Mimi en su maleta.

-¿No tienes algo para mí?

Preguntó emocionado sacando varias cosas de la maleta de Mimi.

-Sí, déjame ver.

Mimi comenzó a revisar sus cosas y sacó de ahí un chaleco blanco con rallas negras y un bigote falso.

- ¡Genial! ¡Esto servirá!

Sora y Matt llevaban alrededor de quince minutos en el bote hablando, Sora le había pedido a Matt que usaran el bote para poder hablar sin ser escuchados por Tai y Mimi.

-Así que era Tai.

Dijo Matt serio después de escuchar lo que le había contado su amiga.

-Sí, y Mimi también debió andar por ahí, por eso te pedí que nos subiéramos al bote así no nos podrán escuchar.

- Ya veo, quien diría que eran capaces de tanto, mira que disfrazar a Tai de mujer, si que han de estar desesperados.

Dijo Matt divertido, de lo desesperado que debían estar sus amigos como para disfrazar a Tai de mujer.

-Sí.

Sora también comenzó a reír, cuando de repente sintieron como otro bote chocó con ellos desequilibrándolos un poco.

- ¡OH! Perdonen jóvenes, es que no soy muy bueno en esto.

Dijo un moreno con bigote que iba acompañado de una chica a la cual no se le podía ver la cara puesto que era cubierta por la sombrilla que traía.

- No puede ser.

Murmuró Matt al ver que se trataba de sus dos amigos, esos dos si que eran persistentes, pensó que estando en el lago esperarían hasta que regresaran a tierra pero al parecer no sería así ¿Ahora que tendrían planeado?

- Ya no los molestaremos, vámonos querido.

Dijo la chica escondida tras su sombrilla y Tai comenzó a dar marcha atrás a su bote.

-Claro corazoncito, que tengan un buen día.

Habló esta vez el moreno, haciendo que con aquellas palabras se les revolviera el estomago a sus dos amigos, al parecer esos dos se estaban tomando muy enserio su papel, tanto que no les avergonzaba llamarse por apodos melosos.

Tai comenzó a dar reversa, pero cuando ya se encontraba un poco lejos agarró viada y se volvió a estrellar contra el bote de sus amigos, esta vez haciendo que el bote se volteara y Matt y Sora cayeran al agua.

- ¡OH! Lo siento tanto, les dije que era muy torpe.

Dijo el chico de ojos chocolate al ver que sus dos amigos salían a la superficie, usando el bote como apoyo para no hundirse.

Tai y Mimi comenzaron a reír al ver como sus dos amigos salían del agua totalmente empapados.

- Lo voy a matar.

Murmuró Matt sujetándose del bote para no hundirse. Sora también salió a la superficie y miró como sus dos amigos se reían, ¡Los iba matar a los dos cuando llegaran a tierra! ¡Esta vez si habían ido demasiado lejos!

- ¿Vistes sus caras, fue un clásico?

Dijo Tai entre risas y sujetándose el estomago por el dolor de tanto reír. Mimi también reía al igual que su amigo pero su risa se vio interrumpida cuando una fuerte ventisca llegó hasta ellos y la chica por impedir que la sombrilla se le fuera, fue arrastrada con ella y cayó al agua.

-¡Mimi!

Gritó Tai al ver que su amiga había caído al lago. Matt y Sora voltearon a donde estaban sus amigos y vieron a Tai asomándose por el bote.

-Eso se llama justicia divina.

Dijo Sora al ver que Mimi también había caído al agua.

- ¿Por qué no sale?

Preguntó Matt preocupado al ver que la castaña ya había tardado en salir a la superficie.

-El vestido.

Murmuró Sora borrando por completo la sonrisa en su rostro y cambiando su semblante a uno serio y preocupado.

- ¡El vestido ha de estar muy pesado en el agua la ha de estar hundiendo!

Gritó Sora asustada.

- ¡Maldición!

Dijo Matt y se volvió a sumergir en el lago para buscar a Mimi.

Tai también se dio un clavado al lago al ver que Mimi no salía, pero el moreno no se dio cuenta que una cuerda se había enrollado en su pie provocando que al momento de saltar el bote se volteara y el moreno quedara amarrado bajo el agua.

-¡Tai!

Gritó Sora preocupada al ver como el bote de Tai también se había volteado y el moreno se encontraba en problemas. Sora también se sumergió y fue en auxilio de su amigo.

En el fondo del lago Mimi trataba de salir a la superficie pero el maldito vestido la hundía cada vez más, intentó quitárselo pero le fue imposible y sin darse cuenta perdió el conocimiento.

Matt encontró a Mimi inconsciente que se hundía cada vez más, lo más rápido que pudo nadó hasta ella e intentó sacarla a la superficie, pero la chica pesaba demasiado de seguro por el vestido, ni modo no tenía opción le tendría que quitar el vestido.

Tai luchaba por salir a la superficie pero había algo que le impedía moverse, ¡Maldición! Su pie se había enredado con la soga, y aun tenía que salvar a Mimi antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, desesperado intentó soltarse del agarre de la soga, pero la misma desesperación era lo que le impedía desamarrarse.

Sora vio a Tai desesperado por soltarse de la soga, nadó hasta él y comenzó a ayudarlo, Tai la miró sorprendido por un segundo, pero después al igual que ella comenzó de nuevo a intentar soltar la soga de su pie, lo importante por el momento era que se soltara para ir por Mimi, ya después hablarían él y Sora.

Se le estaba acabando el oxigeno y aun no lograba quitarle ese vestido a Mimi, había intentado de todas formas, desabrochar el corsé del vestido, el moño en su espalda, ¡Todo! Pero aun así no lograba quitárselo, tenía que hacer algo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Estaba decidido rompería el maldito vestido, tomó el vestido por la parte del cuello de atrás para rasgarlo y fue entonces cuando vio el cierre del vestido que iba por toda la espalda de la chica, rodó los ojos maldiciéndose a si mismo por lo tonto que había sido y no haber visto el cierre antes. Lo más rápido que pudo tiró del cierre y le quitó el vestido a la castaña haciéndola notoriamente más ligera.

Matt salió a la superficie agarrando una enorme cantidad de aire de un solo golpe, miró a Mimi, ella aun seguía inconsciente, y al parecer si traía ropa debajo del vestido, así tendría un problema menos de que preocuparse, la chica ya no podría acusarlo de intento de violación.

Nadó con ella hasta la orilla, sacó a Mimi del agua e inmediatamente comenzó aplicar los primeros auxilios en la chica, primero comenzó por darle respiración de boca a boca para que la castaña tomara un poco de oxigeno y continuo con la reanimación cardiopulmonar.

- Vamos Mimi reacciona.

Dijo Matt mientras presionaba constantemente el centro del tórax de Mimi en un intento por hacerla reaccionar, acercó su oído a la nariz de la chica con la esperanza de oír alguna reacción por parte de ella o sentir su respiración pero no sintió nada, volvió a darle respiración boca a boca, y volvió a intentar reanimarla sumergiendo sus manos en el tórax de la castaña que después de un segundo intento comenzó a toser.

Matt sonrió al ver que Mimi había reaccionado, se acercó a ella y colocó con cuidado la cabeza de la chica sobre sus piernas.

-Me asustaste, pensé que te perdería.

Le susurró Matt una vez que vio que Mimi comenzaba a abrir los ojos con dificultad.

Mimi abrió los ojos lentamente y lo primero que vio fue unos hermosos ojos color zafiro observándola junto con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro del chico, Mimi intentó decir algo, pero cayó inconsciente de nuevo.

Matt observó a la chica preocupado, pero se tranquilizó al ver que el pecho de la chica subía y bajaba en señal de una respiración normal.

Apenas y Matt había sentido la tranquilidad de ver que Mimi se encontraba bien sintió un fuerte puñetazo estrellándose en su mejilla.

-¡Suéltala traidor!

Gritó furioso Tai estrellando su puño contra la mejilla de Matt, estaba furioso desde el viernes que se había estado muriendo por golpear al rubio y ahora que había sido descubierto, no servía de nada contenerse.

- ¡Tai!

Gritó Sora asustada por la reacción de su amigo. Matt se limpió el hilo de sangre que había salido de sus labios por el golpe y clavó su mirada furiosa en el moreno frente a él, dejó a Mimi cuidadosamente en el piso y se levantó para enfrentar a Tai.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa Tai?

Preguntó Matt con rudeza y viendo con severidad a su amigo que lo fulminaba con la mirada.

- Y todavía te atreves a preguntar, y yo que creí que eras mi amigo.

Tai lanzó a Matt otro puñetazo, pero el rubio lo detuvo para después agarrar a Tai por el cuello de la camisa empapada.

-¡Tranquilízate de una buena vez Tai las cosas no son como ustedes piensan.

- Y como son según tú.

Alegó Tai agarrando también a Matt por el cuello de su camisa.

-Chicos cálmense.

Intentó intervenir Sora pero fue ignorada por sus dos amigos.

- ¡Eres un maldito traidor!

-Te dije que te tranquilices.

Mimi abrió los ojos lentamente, se sentó recuperando por completo la conciencia para encontrarse con sus dos amigos peleando y Sora intentando separarlos. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde estaban sus amigos y no pudo evitar sentir la sangre hervir al ver como Matt tomaba del cuello de la camisa a Tai que se miraba furioso, ella lo comprendía, se había sentido igual de traicionara que él.

- ¡Tú y Sora son unos malditos traidores!

- ¡Cállate no sabes lo que dices!

Contestó Matt estrellando su puño contra Tai, haciendo que el moreno cayera al suelo.

Mimi corrió hasta donde estaba Tai, tratando de ayudar a su amigo.

- Tai ¿Te encuentras bien?

Preguntó preocupada la chica, sujetando con delicadeza la mejilla golpeada de su amigo, Sora y Matt vieron asombrados a la castaña, no se habían percatado de que Mimi ya había recuperado el conocimiento.

-Mimi…

Susurró Matt bajando su puño.

-sí estoy bien Mimi, ese golpe no fue nada.

-Tai, Mimi, déjenos explicarles lo que pasó.

Habló esta vez Sora acercándose a sus amigos, pero se detuvo al ver la mirada furiosas y llena de lágrimas que los miraba de manera acusadora a ella y al rubio.

- ¿Qué nos van a explicar? ¿Qué están enamorados y que no tienen la gentileza de decirnos lo que está pasando, cuando se dicen ser nuestros mejores amigos? O ¿Qué se la pasan mejor solos, que nos dejan a mi y a Tai afuera? O mejor aun, Que Matt y tú llevan saliendo desde quien sabe cuando y ninguno de los dos se a atrevido a decirnos.

- Mimi no es lo que tu crees, nosotros no…

Intentó explicar el rubio pero la castaña no lo dejó terminar.

-Entonces explíquenos, ¿por qué decidieron salir sin nosotros?

Preguntó Mimi viendo fijamente a Matt, el rubio rodó sus ojos a Sora y esta bajó la mirada apenada, dándole a entender al chico que no estaba lista para decir los verdaderos motivos por los cuales ella y Matt habían decidido verse sin consultar a Tai y a Mimi.

Aquellas miradas fueron suficiente para Mimi, era más que claro que entre Matt y Sora había algo, apretó los labios intentando contener su llanto, se puso de pie y miró con severidad a sus dos amigos.

- Ya no es necesario que expliquen nada, ya lo hicieron.

Dijo Mimi, girándose para irse, pero solo logró caminar unos cuantos pasos cuando sintió que alguien la detenía por el brazo.

- Mimi espera, las cosas no son como crees.

Dijo Matt sosteniendo a Mimi por el brazo en un intento de detenerla, ella volteo a verlo con los ojos inundados de lágrimas, y Matt no hizo más que soltarla de la impresión, se sentía como una basura y se odiaba por haber hecho llorar a Mimi.

- Ya no me interesa.

Murmuró Mimi y se fue corriendo, dejando a Matt con la palabra en la boca, a Sora arrepentida y a Tai igual de dolido que ella.

-¡Mimi!

Gritó Matt al ver que la castaña se alejaba de él corriendo y llorando, intentó ir tras ella pero Tai lo sujetó del brazo con rudeza, haciéndolo voltear.

- ¡Ya déjala! ¡Ya la han lastimado lo suficiente!

- Tú no te metas Tai.

Dijo Matt soltándose con brusquedad del agarre del moreno, que lo seguía viendo con una mirada asesina.

-Ya te dije que las cosas no son como creen.

- ¿En verdad esperan que les creamos? Si es más que obvio que entre ustedes hay algo, no por nada salen juntos a escondidas, o desvían mis llamadas preguntando si es oportuno o no contestarme.

Las últimas palabras Tai las dirigió a Sora que levantó su mirada asombrada, no podía creerlo ¡Tai había visto como ella desviaba sus llamadas !

- Tai tú…

-Sí Sora estuve ahí, vi como desviaste mis llamadas para estar con Matt sin interrupciones.

-Pero Tai yo no…

- Como dijo Mimi, ya no es necesario que nos expliquen, ya lo hicieron con los hechos.

Tai regresó su vista a Matt que tenía los puños apretados y su mirada clavada en el suelo, se sentía frustrado, quería arreglar las cosas, pero si Sora no le permitía decir de que hablaron nunca haría entender a Tai de su error y mucho menos a Mimi.

- No me importa si tú no me crees Tai, pero yo haré que Mimi me crea.

Matt comenzó a caminar por donde se había ido Mimi, estaba decidido a explicarle las cosas a la castaña para que lo entendiera, aunque tuviera que revelarle el motivo por el cual se había visto con Sora sin avisarle a ella ni a Tai.

- Idiota.

Masculló Tai para también dirigirse por donde se habían ido Matt y Mimi, pero una mano jalando su camisa aun empapada lo detuvo, se giró y se encontró con los ojos color ámbar de Sora.

- Tai por favor déjame explicarte…

-No hay nada que explicar.

Dijo Tai soltándose del agarre de la pelirroja para continuar su camino, el también quería encontrar a Mimi para hablar con ella, sabía que la chica necesitaba en ese momento de su apoyo, y él si era un buen amigo, no como Matt y Sora, él apoyaría a Mimi hasta en las últimas.

Sora vio como Tai se alejaba cada vez más de ella y sin poderlo evitar se dejó caer de rodillas rompiendo en llanto, se tapó su rostro con sus manos y comenzó a sollozar con fuerza, se sentía tan mal consigo misma por haber hecho todo a escondidas de Tai y Mimi y también por no haberle permitido a Matt decir de lo que realmente habían hablado. Sentía que todo era su culpa y no sabía que hacer para solucionarlo.

Ya estaba anocheciendo y el frió se comenzaba hacer presente acompañado por un suave viento. Mimi caminaba con dirección a su casa un poco más tranquila de cómo se encontraba al principio, en la primeras cuadras había estado corriendo con chorros de lágrimas brotando de sus ojos; ahora solo sollozaba y caminaba lentamente abrazándose a si misma intentado cubrirse del frió cuando de pronto sintió como unos brazos rodeaban su estrecha cintura y la apegaban a un cuerpo varonil.

Se giró para ver de quien se trataba y se encontró con los mismos arrogantes ojos negros que había visto aquella tarde y se trataba del mismo pervertido que había intentado propasarse con ella.

Mimi se soltó con brusquedad intentando mantener la mayor distancia posible entre ella y ese sujeto que cínicamente le sonreía de lado.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Preguntó Mimi con rudeza haciendo que la sonrisa en el joven se ensanchada y acto seguido el cortara toda distancia entre ella y él.

- ¿Pensaste que te me irías tan rápido lindura?

Dijo el tomando la cintura de Mimi pegándola contra su cuerpo. Mimi como pudo se soltó del agarre y levantó su mano con claras intenciones de darle un merecida cachetada, pero su mano fue detenida en el aire.

-Ahora las cosas serán diferentes hermosa, ahora seré yo quien gane la partida.

Dijo con orgullo el sujeto y jaló a Mimi hasta llevarla a un oscuro callejón que se encontraban al lado de donde ambos jóvenes estaban, la acorraló contra la pared sujetando sus muñecas con fuerza y pegó su cuerpo al de ella poniendo una de sus piernas entre las dos piernas de Mimi evitando que la castaña pudiera de nuevo darle un rodillazo.

Mimi intentó desesperadamente y con todas sus fuerzas soltarse del agarre de su agresor pero le fue imposible, él era evidentemente más fuerte que ella y parecía disfrutar de la impotencia de la chica.

Sonrió al ver que ella no podía soltarse de su agarre por más que lo intentara, y sin previo aviso se apoderó de los labios de la chica, besándolos con deseo y desesperación, devorándolos con brusquedad para saciar su deseo, introdujo su lengua en la boca de Mimi y comenzó a recorrer cada parte de la boca de la chica con un frenesí insaciable.

Mimi sintió asco al sentir, aquella lengua intrusa dentro de su boca, el solo sentir la respiración agitada de él sobre su rostro la hacía desear alejarlo de ella lo antes posible, pero por más que lo intentaba no lograba quitarse a ese sujeto de encima.

Le estaba comenzando a excitar sentir los labios de su víctima luchando porque su lengua no se introducirá en ella y el sentir el cuerpo tenso de la chica deseando escapar de su agarre le hacía desearla más, pegó lo más que pudo su cuerpo a ella hasta sentir que cada parte de su cuerpo presionaba el de la castaña impidiéndole ahora menos que antes liberarse de él.

Mimi soltó un quejido de protesta al sentir como el cuerpo de aquel hombre se pegaba completamente contra el suyo, permitiéndole sentir un bulto en los pantalones de su agresor que insistía por salir y entonces temió lo peor.

Intentó desesperadamente librarse del agarre de aquel maldito, pero le fue imposible, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir nuevamente de su rostro, cuando sintió que una mano de el había llegado a uno de sus senos por debajo de su blusa, intentó soltarse aprovechando que ahora solo sostenía sus manos con una de sus manos pero aun así fue imposible.

-Pagaras caro lo que me hiciste hoy en el parque…

Le susurró al oído liberando por primera vez los labios de Mimi que aprovechó para pedir auxilio, pero nadie parecía estar cerca ya que nadie acudía a su ayuda.

-Puedes gritar lo que quieras nadie vendrá ayudarte.

- ¡Suéltame Por favor !

Suplico entre el llanto la chica, pero por más que luchaba, el seguía venciéndola.

El hombre rió al oír la súplica de Mimi, el llanto de la castaña lo hacía sentir cada vez más excitado ya que lo hacía sentir más poderoso sobre la indefensa chica, que se movía insistentemente para intentar soltarse.

Mimi cerró los ojos al sentir los labios de aquel hombre sobre su cuello devorándolo con ansia, deseó que aquello fuera una pesadilla de la cual despertaría en cualquier momento pero no era así, sintió como la mano que antes se encontraba sobre su pecho se deslizó rápidamente hasta sus piernas con intenciones de llegar a su parte más íntima, y cerró los ojos con mayor fuerza creyendo que llagaría lo que tanto había intentado evitar y más que nunca deseo que aquello no fuera real, pero antes de que la mano logrará meterse bajo su falda sintió como aquel sujeto era apartado de ella bruscamente y lo siguiente que oyó fue que alguien calló sobre varios botes de basura, provocando un fuerte escándalo.

Mimi abrió los ojos y se encontró a su agresor en el suelo tirado entre los botes de basura, para después ver a un moreno que se iba sobre él y lo comenzaba moler a golpes.

-¡Maldito, desgraciado! ¡Intentaste aprovecharte de Mimi.

Decía Tai mientras golpeaba con furia al sujeto bajo él, el solo imaginarse lo que pudo llegar a pasar sino hubiera oído los pequeños sollozos y suplicas de Mimi para que aquel pervertido la soltara, lo hacían sentir ganas de matarlo, de castrarlo si era posible.

-Te vas arrepentir de haberla tocado maldito mal nacido.

Tai le dio el último puñetazo después de casi deformarle la cara a aquel sujeto, se puso de pie un tanto exhausto de la paliza que le había proporcionado y caminó hasta Mimi que se miraba en estado de shock.

-Mimi ¿te encuentras bien?

Preguntó Tai caminando hasta ella, Mimi alzó los ojos y comenzó a llorar inconsolablemente. Tai la abrazó y la llevó fuera del callejón mientras intentaba consolarla.

Después de unos minutos, Mimi logró calmarse un poco, y Tai la apartó de su pecho viéndola fijamente y tomando el rostro de ella con ambas manos.

-¿Ya te encuentras mejor?

Preguntó Tai con dulzura, Mimi asintió y Tai la volvió a abrazar.

- Muy bien vamos, te llevaré a tu casa.

Matt llevaba horas buscando a Mimi, había decidido no irse a su casa sin antes arreglar las cosas con ella, pero para su mala suerte no lograba encontrarla en ninguna parte, parecía que se la había tragado la tierra.

Caminó unos cuantos pasos más maldiciendo su mala suerte cuando vio a una pareja unos pasos más al frente de donde estaba él, se trataba de Tai y Mimi, ella parecía estar llorando mientras que el moreno la abrazaba, vio como Tai tomaba el rostro de Mimi, le decía algo y ella asentía en forma de afirmación, Tai la volvió a abrazar y ambos se fueron con dirección contraria a donde él estaba, ignorando por completo su presencia.

Matt sintió como el corazón se le había hecho mil pedazos en ese momento, ahora más que nunca sentía que la había perdido, apretó los puños con fuerza y golpeó con fuerza la pared del edificio al lado de él sin importarle el daño que se pudo haber ocasionado con aquel golpe.

Mimi y Tai llegaron hasta el departamento de Mimi y se detuvieron frente a la puerta mientras la castaña buscaba en su falda las llaves de su casa.

-Si quieres yo puedo explicarle todo a tus padres.

Dijo Tai al ver como la mano de Mimi aun temblaba y la chica batallaba para abrir la puerta.

-No te preocupes ellos no están en casa, mi papá tenía un viaje de negocios y mi mamá se fue con él.

-¿Estarás bien?

Preguntó Tai quitándole las llaves de la manos a Mimi para abrir él.

-Sí, estaré bien.

Dijo Mimi un poco avergonzada por su torpeza.

-¿Segura?

-Sí, pero antes de irte…

-¿Qué pasa Mimi?

-Sora… ¿Ella se fue con Matt?

Preguntó preocupada la castaña, ante la atónita mirada de su amigo que se había quedado un poco extrañado por la pregunta de su amiga. Hace unos minutos un maldito depravado casi la viola y ella ¿Estaba preocupada por la relación de Matt y Sora?

Tai negó con la cabeza y al contrarió de lo que pensaba Tai el rostro de Mimi se tornó más preocupado, y él que había pensado que eso la alegraría un poco.

-¿Podrías llamarla? Quiero saber que esta bien, ya es tarde y ella se fue sola y…

-Entiendo.

La interrumpió Tai con una sonrisa al comprender el porque la pregunta de Mimi, ella estaba preocupada por Sora y no quería que la pelirroja sufriera por algo parecido a lo que ella sufrió esa noche. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces sacó su celular y comenzó a marcar el número de la casa de Sora.

En casa de los Takenouchi el teléfono comenzó a sonar con insistencia, Sora no tenía ánimos de hablar con nadie así que esperó a que su mamá contestara mientras que ella seguía jugando con su cena de la cual no había probado ningún bocado.

La señora Takenouchi se paró de su asiento y caminó hasta el teléfono para contestarlo.

-Alo, casa de la familia Takenouchi… ah! Hola Tai… sí Sora está aquí te la pasare… a ya veo si llegó con bien, muchas gracias por preocuparte nos vemos.

La señora colgó el teléfono y caminó hasta la mesa donde se encontraba su hija aun sin comer, Sora levantó el rostro y vio como una sonrisa de satisfacción estaba dibujada en el rostro de su madre.

-¿Quién era?

Preguntó Sora con desgano.

-Era Tai.

- ¡Dijiste Tai!

Gritó Sora levantándose bruscamente de su asiento, lo que provocó que la sonrisa en su madre se ensanchara.

-¡¿Por qué no me lo pasaste?

Preguntó Sora alterada.

-Porque dijo que no era necesario, solo quería saber si habías llegado bien a casa, estaba preocupado porque te viniste sola. Es un buen chico.

Sora tomó asiento un poco más tranquila y sonrió levemente por el comentario de su madre, ella tenía razón, Tai era un buen chico y tal vez era por eso que se había enamorado de él.

Tai colgó el teléfono y fijó su vista en Mimi que lo miraba esperando a que terminara con la llamada.

-No te preocupes ella está bien.

Dijo Tai con una sonrisa en su rostro, una parte de él se sentía más tranquila al saber que a Sora no le había sucedido nada, sino él nunca se lo perdonaría así mismo.

Mimi sonrió al escuchar que su amiga estaba bien, abrió la puerta de su casa y entró no sin antes despedirse de Tai y agradecerle por haberla salvado de aquel maldito pervertido que había intentado abusar de ella.

- Que pases buenas noches.

- Buenas noches; Mimi si llegas a ocupar algo, cualquier cosa llámame, yo vendré más pronto de lo que te imaginas.

-Muchas gracias Tai.

Tai sonrió y después de una serie de indicaciones que le dio a Mimi, como de que cerrará bien, que no le abriera a nadie, y que lo llamará cuando ocupara algo, Tai se fue a su casa no sin antes asegurarse de que Mimi había cerrado bien la puerta.

_**Siguiente Capítulo: Amigos - Publicación: Viernes 29 de abril del 2011**_

_**Mimato196**_

_**1 de marzo del 2011**_


	4. Amigos

**Hola mi queridos lectores y lectoras, ya les traigo el último capitulo, lloro porque extrañaré sus reviews pero igual algun día se tenía que acabar, bueno espero que sea de su agrado y que les guste y espero sus últimos reviews (buaaa, vuelvo a llorar) aH! por cierto los invito a pasar a mi otro fic, "Un destino que nos une" no es humor, es más bien romance/ drama pero igual tiene sus partes entretenidas, se que a muchos de los que han leido ese fic les desepera que aun no se plantea bien bien el mimato pero no se apuren que ya no más dos capitulos y ya habrá mimato en el presente, eso es para los que ya la han leído y para los que no pues los invito a que la lean y espero que sea de su agrado. Ah! y ya estoy trabajando en otro fic de Humor solo que tardaré un poquito en subirlo porque aun no esta terminado, esperen noticias en un dstino que nos une (mi otro fic) o sino, pues ya lo verán publicado por ahí, ahora si me despido de ustedes fue un placer traerles esta historia y que les halla gustado, de corazón muchas gracias por seguirla. Bueno los dejo con el último capitulo :)**

**Aclaración los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen los uso solo con fines de entretenimiento.**

**Como Arruinar una cita**

**Capítulo 4**

**Amigos.**

Era lunes en la mañana, la primera hora de clase había terminado y el profesor se encontraba saliendo de su salón, pero eso él ni siquiera lo notó, permaneció en la misma pose en que estuvo durante toda la clase, con su cabeza recargada en una de sus manos y su mirada inexpresiva fija al paisaje de la ventana, aunque realmente no era eso lo que miraba, sino que se encontraba recordando los sucesos de aquel desastroso fin de semana.

Cerró los ojos tratando de borrar la imagen de Mimi y Tai abrazándose, pero le fue imposible, aquella imagen se hacía cada vez más nítida en su memoria y sus temores iban en aumento, que tal que con lo sucedido el pasado fin de semana, habían surgido sentimientos entre Tai y Mimi, aquella idea no lo había dejado dormir la noche del sábado y lo había estado acosando todo el domingo, pero aun así no se animaba a tomar el teléfono y hablarle a Mimi para aclarar las cosas.

Dio un suspiro y giró su vista al salón que se encontraba vacío ¿a que horas se había ido el maestro? Volvió a suspirar, aquello lo estaba afectando demasiado y no tenía otra opción, hablaría con Mimi y le diría toda la verdad, solo así ella podría entender lo que pasaba entre él y Sora, solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Agarró sus cosas y salió del salón con dirección al salón de Mimi, estaba decidido, hablaría con ella y dejaría las cosas claras de una buena vez. Bajó las escaleras para dirigirse al segundo piso, en donde se encontró con Tai, ambos se miraron y se fulminaron con las miradas, pero ninguno dijo nada y ambos continuaron con su camino.

Sora se encontraba en uno de los pasillos del tercer piso, había sido rodeada por varias de sus compañeras que la acosaban sobre preguntas de su cita con Matt, la pelirroja ya se había cansado de decirles que aquello no era una cita pero ellas no parecían entender ya que seguían preguntando cosas sobre la supuesta relación entre ella y Matt. Vio como Tai que acababa de subir las escaleras pasó a un lado de ella sin siquiera voltear a verla. Sora se abrió paso entre sus compañeras de clase y corrió para alcanzar al moreno pero él la ignoró por completo.

-Tai espera.

Le habló la chica siguiéndolo y esquivando a todos los que se interponían en su camino, pero él no volteaba y seguía caminando a paso veloz, sin embargo ella lo alcanzó un poco antes de que entrara al salón.

-Tai, tengo que hablar contigo yo…

No pudo continuar, Tai le había cerrado la puerta del salón en la cara dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Los ojos de la pelirroja se inundaron de lágrimas, Tai de seguro debía odiarla y no iba querer hablar con ella, si por lo menos le permitiera explicarle las cosas. Cerró los ojos intentando contener las lágrimas, apretó los puños conteniendo su impotencia y se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su salón.

Tenían diez minutos libres antes de que llegara su profesor y Mimi no se encontraba tras de él gritándole por no ponerle atención, cerró su computadora girando su vista hacia su compañera de banca, la chica se encontraba recostada sobre la mesa de la banca con su mirada perdida hacia la ventana ¿Qué le pasaba a Mimi? Ella no era así, por lo general se la pasaba molestándolo diciéndole quien sabe cuantas cosas para después gritarle por no ponerle atención.

- Mimi ¿Te encuentras bien?

Preguntó Izzy observando a su amiga que ni siquiera volteó a verlo cuando le contestó.

-sí Izzy no te preocupes.

Contestó la chica sin muchos ánimos. Izzy la miró sin convencerse de que aquello fuera verdad, algo le pasaba a Mimi, aunque parecía que ella no quería hablar de eso, tal vez sería mejor esperar a que ella se lo dijera por iniciativa propia.

La puerta de su salón se abrió, Izzy giró su vista al oír el grito emocionado de varias compañeras de su clase y vio a Matt que se abría paso entre sus admiradoras y caminaba con dirección a donde se encontraba él o más bien a donde se encontraba Mimi.

-Mimi necesito hablar contigo.

Dijo el rubio parándose frente a la castaña que apenas y levantó la mirada para verlo.

-Eso estas haciendo.

Contestó Mimi sin ánimos, Matt se contuvo no quería ser grosero y menos con ella, pero la castaña se estaba poniendo con una actitud muy difícil.

-Quiero hablar contigo a solas, así que por favor acompáñame.

Mimi se levantó de mala gana y caminó hacia la salida sin siquiera mirar al rubio. Matt la miró irse y suspiró resignado, al parecer hablar con Mimi iba a ser más difícil de lo que había imaginado.

Matt siguió a Mimi sin percatase de la presencia de Izzy que se miraba más que confundido ¿Qué se traían Matt y Mimi? Quien sabe, pero algo le decía que eso tenía que ver con el estado de ánimo de la chica.

Mimi llegó hasta un pasillo que se encontraba vacío y se recargó en la pared con los brazos cruzados y su mirada dirigida al suelo, Matt la miró, Mimi se encontraba en una pose de total negación, y no estaba muy seguro de que lo fuera a escuchar pero por lo menos tenía que hacer el intento.

-Mimi lo que pasó el sábado no es lo que creen tú y Tai, Sora y yo…

-No me interesa.

Dijo Mimi de manera cortante pero con su mirada aún en el suelo.

Matt se estaba desesperando, ni siquiera volteaba a verlo, ¿cómo pretendía que le explicara las cosas, si ella ni siquiera lo miraba?

- Pero…

- Sora y tú pueden hacer lo que quieran, no tienen porque darnos explicaciones a mi o a Tai.

-Pero quiero hacerlo, quiero explicarte lo que pasó para que entiendas que…

- ¿Qué Sora y tú se aman?

Por fin había volteado a verlo, pero hubiera preferido que no lo hubiera hecho ya que la mirada que Mimi le había dedicado era una de rencor y resentimiento.

- No te preocupes en explicarme lo que hay entre Sora y tú, ya nos lo dejaron muy claro el sábado.

Mimi se giró para irse, no estaba dispuesta a oír como Matt intentaba explicarle con palabras bonitas porque él y Sora no habían dicho nada de su relación, y mucho menos estaba dispuesta a oír que él le dijera que estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga, aquello le destrozaría el corazón más de lo que ya lo tenía.

Antes de que tan siquiera pudiera dar un paso para irse, Matt la sujetó del brazo y la acorraló en la pared, para fijar su penetrante mirada en los ojos de la castaña que lo miraba desconcertada.

-Necesito que me escuches.

Estaba cansado de tratarla por las buenas, parecía que Mimi no lo entendería si no le mostraba con hechos lo que tanto le quería decir, miró a la chica que lo miraba desconcertada y por un minuto se arrepintió de haber sido tan brusco con ella, pero Mimi lo había sacado de sus casillas, estaba desesperado, necesitaba aclarar las cosas y no iba dejar que Mimi se fuera sin antes escucharlo.

-Ya te dije que no me…

- No me importa si te interesa o no, me vas a escuchar.

Mimi volteó su cara molesta, cortando totalmente el contacto visual entre ambos, al parecer Matt no la dejaría ir si no le escuchaba, así que no le quedaba de otra más que aguantarse y escuchar lo que el rubio le tenía que decir.

Matt la miró, siempre se le había hecho que Mimi era una niña linda, pero desde que ella había regresado a Japón después de vivir dos años en New York, la había empezado a ver con otros ojos, ya no era la niña linda del grupo, ahora era una jovencita totalmente hermosa, y no era solo eso lo que le gustaba de ella sino también el corazón de oro que poseía la chica, ya que no conocía a una persona más noble que la castaña que ahora tenía frente a él y eso era lo que lo había enamorado. Claro que Mimi tenía sus defectos como cualquier persona, ella era caprichosa y terca, y tenía un serio problema con las compras, además de una rara afición por el color rosa, pero eso a él no le importaba, esos pequeños detalles también eran lindos para él, después de todo ella era humana.

Observó con detalle las facciones de la castaña parada frente a él que le volteaba la cara con un gesto de molestia, hasta enojada se miraba linda, tomó con sutileza la cara de la chica haciéndola voltear a donde él estaba y ella se dejó manipular fácilmente, volteándolo a ver pero aun sin quitar su gesto de enojo de su rostro.

-Sora y yo…

Mimi intentó escaparse apenas y Matt había nombrado el nombre de Sora, no se sentía lista para escuchar que Matt y Sora eran una feliz pareja y que ella tendría que vivir con ello, así que aprovechando que Matt había bajado una de sus manos con las cueles la acorralaba en la pared para tomar el rostro de ella, Mimi hizo todo lo posible por huir, pero Matt fue más rápido que ella y la volvió a acorralar en la pared pero esta vez sujetando las muñecas de la castaña a las cuales recargó en la pared aplicándole cierta fuerza para que ella no pudiera librarse de su agarre.

-Por favor Mimi no hagas las cosas más difíciles y escúchame.

-Pero yo no quiero escucharte.

Protestó la castaña intentando soltarse del agarre del rubio que la miró con severidad.

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo, porque no pienso soltarte hasta que me escuches.

Mimi detuvo su forcejeo, haciendo que Matt aflojara un poco sus muñecas, volteó a verlo y él la miraba con seriedad, volvió a cortar el contacto entre los dos girando su vista hacia otro lado, ahora no solo estaba molesta por la relación de él con Sora, sino también por la forma en que la estaba tratando, odiaba sentirse débil e impotente y él la hacía sentir de ambas maneras al no dejarla ir.

Vio como Mimi giraba su rostro nuevamente huyendo de su mirada, vaya que era terca, respiró hondamente dispuesto a decirle a Mimi la explicación de porque su supuesta cita con Sora, pero cuando estaba apunto de hacerlo, ella volteó de nuevo a verlo y no pudo evitar caer rendido ante esos hermosos ojos color miel que tanto amaba y en vez de hablar se acercó a ella acortando significativamente la distancia entre los dos.

Mimi se tensó al ver que Matt se acercaba a ella más de lo que esperaba, intentó moverse pero el agarre del chico no se lo permitió, sintió la respiración de Matt sobre su rostro para después sentir los labios de él rozando los suyos y por un segundo sintió maripositas en él estomago, aquello era como una escena de las novelas románticas que tanto le gustaba leer y cerró los ojos dispuesta a recibir el beso del que ella consideraba su príncipe azul.

Matt se acercó lentamente hasta rozar los labios de Mimi para después besarlos con ternura, eran tan suaves y tenían un exquisito sabor a fresa proveniente del labial de la chica, era como un sueño, siempre había querido probar aquellos irresistibles labios que solo en sueños había tenido la oportunidad de besar, pero ahora las cosas eran mucho mejor que en sus sueños, el contacto de sus labios con los de ella era una sensación simplemente indescriptible y aunque ella no respondía a su beso tampoco se apartaba de él, dándole una esperanza de ser correspondido por ella.

Apenas y Mimi cerró los ojos y sintió la fuerza aplicada en sus muñecas y la pared detrás de ella acorralándola por completo, le recordó su mala experiencia del sábado en la noche en aquel callejón, sintió los labios de Matt sobre los suyos y no pudo evitar recordar como aquel sujeto devoraba sus labios con desesperación, y a pesar de que Matt la besaba con dulzura, le fue imposible evitar comparar la situación con lo que había ocurrido el sábado en la noche.

Una desesperación terrible comenzó a apoderarse de ella y de nuevo se vio en aquel callejón oscuro, donde casi le roban su virginidad y de un momento a otro ya no se encontraba en la escuela sino en aquel callejón oscuro y ya no era Matt el que la besaba sino aquel pervertido de la noche del sábado. Lo más rápido que pudo y utilizando toda su fuerza aventó a Matt, alejándolo lo más posible de ella, tal vez en otro momento aquella situación hubiera sido un final de cuento y ella hubiera aceptado el beso, pero las cosas eran distintas y no había podido evitar recordar a aquel maldito pervertido cuando se sintió acorralada nuevamente.

- ¡No!

Gritó Mimi aventándolo, Matt la miró sorprendido, no esperaba esa reacción por parte de ella, tal vez si una cachetada, pero no que lo apartara de aquella manera, como si no quisiera que la tocara, como si lo quisiera lo más lejos de ella.

-Mimi yo…

Intentó hablar, pero se había quedado sin habla, al ver que ella estaba llorando, nunca había sido su intención hacerla llorar, él solo quería decirle que la amaba y que lo de Sora era un mal entendido, pero ella había reaccionado de una manera muy inesperada.

Caminó unos pasos hacia ella intentando acercarse para asegurarse de que ella estuviera bien, pero apenas y había dado el primer paso, Mimi había salido corriendo dejándolo solo en el pasillo. La miró irse y no pudo hacer más que quedarse parado viendo como ella se iba, aun se encontraba demasiado aturdido por la reacción de la castaña como para ir a seguirla.

Una vez que vio desaparecer la silueta de Mimi, apretó los puños con fuerza y sin poderlo evitar golpeó con furia la pared desquitando toda su frustración en la infraestructura de la escuela, era un tonto, en vez de arreglar las cosas con ella, las había complicado más de lo que ya estaban.

Sora se encontraba cerca de los campos de entrenamiento, vio como varios de los compañeros de Tai se dirigían a los vestidores para cambiarse la ropa sudada por el entrenamiento. Esperó ver a Tai aparecer entre algunos de los grupitos de chicos que platicaban, había decidido hablar con él quisiera escucharla o no, pero el moreno no apareció entre ninguno de los grupitos.

Caminó hasta la cancha de futbol y ahí lo vio, lanzando pelota tras pelota contra la portería.

Tai pateaba balón tras balón intentando deshacerse de aquella frustración que llevaba dentro, pero le estaba resultando imposible, no lograba bajar ni siquiera un poco el coraje que sentía contra Matt y Sora. Se detuvo al sentir que alguien lo miraba, giró su vista y se encontró con aquellos ojos color ámbar que le pertenecían a Sora.

-¿Qué quieres?

Preguntó de manera grosera, apartando su vista de ella para concentrarse de nuevo en uno de los tantos balones que había en el suelo, para patearlo y dirigirlo directo a la portería con una fuerza impresionante.

- Hablar contigo.

- No tenemos nada de que hablar.

Respondió pateando otro balón.

-Pero Tai, quiero explicarte lo que pasó el sábado, Matt y yo…

Tai caminó hacia ella de una forma amenazante y mirándola a los ojos de una forma tan molesta que Sora tuvo que retroceder un poco de la impresión.

-Qué me vas a explicar, que tú y Matt son novios, que por eso se ven a escondidas, y que por eso desvías mis llamadas para que no te interrumpa cuando estás con el.

-No Tai, no es lo que tú crees.

- Si no es lo que yo creo entonces dime, ¿por qué se vieron a escondidas? ¿Por qué desviaste todas mis llamadas? ¿Por qué me dijiste que lo ambas y que querías estar con él? Dime Sora, ¿por qué?

Sora se había quedado sin habla, aquello era demasiado, no sabía como responder todo aquello, o mejor dicho sí sabía como responder, pero no quería decir la verdad, aun no se sentía lista para hacerlo y menos frente a él.

- Yo…

Balbuceó Sora con su mirada clavada al suelo, Tai la observó por unos momentos y después se alejó de ella pasándole por un lado.

-Eso me imaginé, no tienes nada que decir.

Dijo Tai justo cuando pasaba al lado de la pelirroja para irse, Sora apretó los puños con fuerza, ya no lo soportaba, si Tai no quería escucharla por las buenas, la escucharía por las malas, después de todo aquel embrollo también era culpa suya no solo de ella.

Caminó hasta Tai pero esta vez molesta, lo tomó del brazo y lo hizo voltear hacia donde ella estaba, Tai la miró sorprendido por un segundo pero casi de inmediato regresó a su semblante molestó, Sora también lo miró enojada, estaba cansada de esa actitud tan infantil por parte de Tai.

-Deja de ser tan infantil Tai y escúchame.

-Yo no soy infantil, yo no soy el que se anda escondiendo para tener una cita con Matt

- Ya te dije que eso no era una cita.

Ahora los dos estaban empezando a gritar y ninguno parecía querer ceder.

-Claro que lo era, Mimi y yo los vimos, los dos nos traicionaron, y tú te dices ser su mejor amiga, eres una traidora.

Esa había sido la gota que derramó el vaso, se suponía que Tai estaba molesto por su cita con Matt, pero ahora parecía estar más molesto por la traición hacia Mimi, ¿qué había entre ellos? ¿Por qué Tai la defendía tanto?

- Tú y Mimi malinterpretaron las cosas.

- Claro que no, tú y Matt son unos traidores.

- Son unos tontos por supuesto que malinterpretaron todo, si salí con Matt a escondidas fue porque necesitaba hablar con él de algo, desvié tus llamadas porque sabía que te ibas a molestar si te enterabas que estaba con Matt y vez no me equivoqué, hasta a la cafetería nos fueron a seguir y dije que lo amaba y que quería estar con él porque sabía que eras tú disfrazado de mujer y parecía no haber otra forma de detenerte.

Tai se quedó impactado, al parecer Sora y Matt sabían que los estaban siguiendo él y Mimi, y aquello lejos de tranquilizarlo lo había hecho enfurecer más, habían jugado con ellos, se habían estado burlando de ellos mientras que él y Mimi se sentían cada vez más mal por la cercanía de esos dos.

-Tienes razón me equivoqué, son peor que traidores, se burlaban de nosotros mientras los seguíamos, por su culpa casi se ahoga Mimi y casi…

Tai se detuvo, no estaba seguro de que decir aquello fuera conveniente, tal vez Mimi no quería que nadie supiera lo de la noche del sábado y si él habría la boca, tal vez perdería a la única amiga sincera que le quedaba.

- No puedo creerlo Tai, ahora se hacen las víctimas cuando fueron ustedes los que empezaron todo este lío.

- Nosotros no fuimos los que empezamos, fueron ustedes con su dichosa cita misteriosa, que según tú no era una cita y que solo querías hablar con Matt de quien sabe que cosa, haber Sora dime que puede ser tan importante para que solo Matt lo sepa y nos dejen a…

-Esto.

Sora besó a Tai dejándolo totalmente desconcertado, pero después de unos segundos respondió al beso de la chica, la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a él para profundizar aquel beso, Sora por su parte rodó con sus brazos el cuello de Tai y continuó besando al moreno, al principio había tenido miedo de ser rechazada, pero ahora que Tai le correspondía, no se arrepentía de haber besado a su amigo.

Tai y Sora se separaron, Sora se encontraba notoriamente avergonzada ¿Ahora que se suponía que le tenía que decir?

-Yo…

Empezó a decir Sora, no sabía muy bien que seguía pero Tai la miraba como si esperará una respuesta de su parte.

-Lo siento.

Dijo al fin, ahora se sentía como una tonta, y no se encontraba segura de que Tai le correspondiera.

-Yo no.

Dijo Tai con una de sus sonrisas que Sora tanto amaba, ella levantó su vista y se encontró con esa sonrisa y ella también sonrió.

-Salí con Matt porque quería hablar con él de lo que sentía por ti, no estaba segura de que decirte fuera una buena idea y veo que Matt tenía razón.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por que Matt dijo que era mejor que yo hiciera algo porque tú eras tan gallina que nunca te atreverías a decirme algo y tan despistado que nunca te darías cuenta sino te lo decía directamente.

Tai sonrió al parecer él y Mimi si habían confundido las cosas y Matt y Sora no eran traidores como ellos decían, sino todo lo contrario, ahora tendría que disculparse con Matt.

- Qué cosas, ¿no crees Sora? Sabía que no debía hacerle caso a Mimi.

Dijo Tai riendo a la par que ponía su mano tras su nuca en señal de vergüenza, al parecer sí habían metido la pata.

Sora lo miró un poco molesta, ese Tai no tenía remedio, pero sonrió al ver que las cosas se habían aclarado, ahora solo le faltaba hablar con su amiga.

- Estúpido Tai.

Dijo Sora con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por la mirada y sonrisa apenada de su amigo.

-Lo siento.

Murmuró Tai con una de esas sonrisas traviesas que tanto amaba Sora, se acercó hasta ella y la volvió a besar.

Se encontraban en la hora del descanso, pero a él ese día no le había apetecido salir del salón, se encontraba recordando lo que hace tan solo unas horas atrás había ocurrido con Mimi, ¿Por qué ella había reaccionado de esa manera? ¿Acaso lo odiaba tanto?

La puerta del salón se abrió, dejando ver la silueta de un moreno que sonrió al ver a su amigo sentado en su escritorio, pero al parecer Matt no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, ya que ni siquiera había volteado a verlo cuando abrió la puerta.

Lo observó por unos segundos esperando a que el rubio volteara a verlo, pero no lo hizo, parecía estar muy concentrado pensando en quien sabe que cosas, seguramente en Mimi, al parecer ellos dos aun no habían arreglado las cosas, ya que su amigo se miraba más que deprimido, tanto que hasta lo hizo sentir culpable, y él que había pedido por Internet un muñeco vudú para hacerle la vida imposible a su amigo, ahora tendría cancelar su pedido ya que con lo que le había dicho Sora era más que obvio que Matt no era ningún traidor sino todo lo contrario, era un gran amigo, y por lo tanto no merecía ninguna de sus maldiciones que tenía planeadas hacerle.

Tai caminó hasta donde estaba Matt para pararse justo enfrente de la mirada de su amigo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Preguntó el rubio con una voz fría y cortante a la par que alzaba su vista para encontrarse con la mirada color chocolate de Tai que le sonreía ampliamente, era el colmo del descaro, primero lo tachaba de traidor y ahora le sonreía como si nada hubiera pasado, de seguro Tai ya había arreglado las cosas con Sora y por eso traía esa sonrisa, en cambio él solo había logrado empeorarlas con Mimi.

-Hablé con Sora y me explicó todo.

- Bien por ustedes.

- En verdad lo siento Matt, creo que exageré un poco con eso de la cita, supongo que me puse celoso.

-¿Enserio?

Preguntó Matt con sarcasmo lo que causó una mueca de desagrado en su amigo.

-Oye trato de arreglar las cosas contigo.

Dijo Tai con una mueca de descontento y cruzando sus brazos en forma de molestia. Matt suspiró, no tenía caso desquitarse con Tai por su intento frustrado de arreglar las cosas con Mimi.

-Lo siento Tai, es solo que no ando de humor.

-¿Qué te pasó en la mano?

Preguntó Tai al ver una de las manos de Matt vendada, Matt volteo a ver su mano, después de golpear la pared de la escuela con la misma mano que había golpeado la pared de uno de los edificios el sábado, su mano le había empezado a doler, por lo cual tuvo que ir a la enfermería para que le pusieran algo, y terminó vendado y con un sermón por parte de la enfermera.

-No es nada.

Contestó Matt con indiferencia, Tai lo miró no muy convencido, pero ya no preguntó más, lo que importaba en ese momento era lo que pasaba entre Matt y Mimi ya después lo interrogaría por su mano lastimada.

- ¿aun no has intentado arreglar las cosas con Mimi?

-Claro que lo he intentado pero ella…

Matt desvió su vista de Tai notablemente sonrojado, le apenaba decirle que le había robado un beso a la castaña y esta lo había rechazado aventándolo lo más lejos posible de ella.

-¿ella que?

Preguntó Tai ansioso al ver que Matt se mostraba indeciso de decirle además que él rubio se notaba levemente sonrojado.

- Digamos que ella me rechazó.

- ¡¿Queee? ¿te le declaraste a Mimi y ella te rechazó?

Gritó Tai totalmente sorprendido, Matt lo miró molesto, ¿acaso Tai no podía ser más imprudente? Por suerte para él no había nadie en el salón más que ellos dos.

-Si quieres publícalo en el periódico.

Dijo Matt con ironía, por eso no quería decirle a Tai lo que había sucedido con Mimi, pero necesitaba hablarlo con alguien y Tai era el más cercano en esos momentos.

-Lo siento no quise gritar, es solo que me sorprende que te le hallas declarado a Mimi y ella te halla rechazado.

-Bueno, no me le declaré precisamente.

- Pero si tu dijiste que ella te rechazó, no te entiendo.

-Sí, pero no me le declaré abiertamente con palabras, lo que pasó fue que…

Matt volvió a desviar su vista, Tai de seguro se burlaría de él cuando supiera lo que pasó, ya podía imaginárselo, lo estaría molestando con eso el resto de su vida.

-¿Qué le hiciste?

Preguntó Tai en un tono acusador y viendo molesto al rubio, lo cual sorprendió de sobremanera a Matt, ¿por qué Tai la protegía tanto? Hasta estaba llegando a creer que si había algo entre Tai y Mimi.

-Bueno yo… le robé un beso.

Contestó Matt en casi un susurro, pero aun así Tai logró escucharlo.

-¿Cómo?

- ¿Cómo que como?

Preguntó Matt confundido, a Tai que diablos le importaba como la había besado, ya era suficiente con decirle que le había robado un beso y ella lo había rechazado ¿Para que quería más detalles?

- Necesito que me digas que le hiciste si quieres que te ayude.

-¿Ayudarme? ¿de que demonios estas hablando Tai? ¿Cómo podrías ayudarme?

-Tú solo dime Matt, ¿qué hiciste cuando la besaste? ¿Fue de sorpresa? ¿La forzaste? ¿Qué le hiciste?

- ¡Nada! yo solo la acorralé en la pared y la besé es todo, y ella me aventó lo más lejos que pudo, eso es todo.

- Ya veo, con que eso pasó.

Dijo Tai pensativo, desconcertando aun más a Matt, para nada el rubio esperaba aquella reacción por parte del moreno, es más, esperaba burlas y una gran carcajada, no un interrogatorio policiaco.

-Creo saber porque Mimi te rechazó.

-¿Qué? ¡De que hablas?

- De que hay una razón por la cual Mimi reaccionó de esa manera, pero antes de decírtelo, necesito que Sora esté con nosotros, Mimi necesitará de nuestra ayuda.

Los tres se encontraban en la cancha de tenis que en esos momentos se encontraba vacía, Matt y Sora estaban sentados en las gradas mirando a Tai que se encontraba parado frente a ellos mirándolos seriamente, no sabía muy bien por donde empezar.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Tai?

Preguntó Sora preocupada al ver el semblante del moreno, muy pocas veces Tai se tomaba las cosas tan seriamente.

- Ya habla de una vez.

Habló esta vez Matt, el rubio estaba perdiendo la paciencia y el ver a su amigo pasearse de un lado a otro, no parecía ayudarlo a calmarse.

-Esta bien, se los diré solo porque los cuatro somos amigos, y porque creo que Mimi necesita de nuestro apoyo, en especial del tuyo Sora, tú eres su mejor amiga y además también eres mujer, así que tu podrás comprenderla mejor.

Sora asintió en señal de afirmación, Tai la estaba preocupando ahora más, ¿qué podía haberle pasado a Mimi para que Tai hablara de esa forma?

Tai miró a Sora asentir y después rodó sus ojos hacia Matt, se notaba que el rubio esperaba ansioso a que hablara y como no iba a estar ansioso si se trataba de Mimi, tomó aire para empezar a hablar, aunque aun no se encontraba muy seguro de que decirles a sus amigos sobre lo sucedido el sábado fuera la mejor opción.

-La noche del sábado cuando fui a buscar a Mimi…

Maldición, no sabía como decirlo, no pensó que aquello fuera tan difícil.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Habla de una vez Tai.

Dijo Matt molesto, ya había perdido la paciencia y Tai no se iba directo a lo que tenía que decir.

-La noche del sábado un sujeto casi abusa de Mimi.

-¿Qué?

Preguntaron Matt y Sora al mismo tiempo, se hubieran esperado todo menos eso. Matt sintió como le hervía la sangre, él solo imaginarse a Mimi indefensa, siendo tocada por un maldito pervertido en contra de su voluntad lo hacía querer matar a golpes a ese maldito cretino, ¿cómo se había atrevido a tocarla?

-Afortunadamente alcancé a escucharla cuando pedía ayuda y…

Tai no pudo continuar ya que Matt lo había sorprendido agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa con fuerza, ¿A que momento había llegado hasta él? Ni siquiera lo había visto venir.

-¿Quién fue?

Preguntó Matt furioso, lo iba a matar, fuera quien fuera aquel sujeto, él se iba a encargar de matarlo, lo haría arrepentirse de haber tocado a Mimi.

-Matt tranquilízate.

Se quejó Tai al sentir la fuerza con que lo sujetaba su amigo, sino tenía cuidado Matt terminaría desquitándose con él.

-Matt, Tai no tiene la culpa, suéltalo.

Dijo Sora acercándose a los dos chicos, pero Matt no pareció escucharla, ya que sacudió a Tai con fuerza volviendo a repetir su pregunta, en ese momento no entendía de razones, solo quería matar a aquel bastardo que se había atrevido a tocar a Mimi.

- ¿Qué me digas quien fue? Voy a matarlo.

-No lo sé.

Dijo Tai soltándose del fuerte agarre del rubio, comprendía lo que Matt estaba sintiendo, él mismo había sentido ganas de matar a ese sujeto cuando vio a su amiga llorando por ayuda y aquel desgraciado sobre ella aprovechándose de su inocencia, pero eso no arreglaría las cosas, ahora debían concentrarse en ayudar a Mimi.

-No sé quien era, pero yo ya me encargué de él, casi le desfiguré la cara a golpes y no alcanzó a hacerle nada a Mimi.

-Ahora lo que importa es Mimi.

Habló esta vez Sora intentando de tranquilizar a Matt que apretaba sus puños con furia y tenía su mirada dirigida al suelo.

-Por eso ella reaccionó así cuando la besaste, esa era casi la misma pose en que la tenía aquel cretino en el callejón lo más seguro es que le hallas recordado lo que pasó el sábado, no es nada contra ti.

Matt alzó su vista sorprendido, ahora entendía el porque de la reacción de Mimi, sin saberlo, él mismo la había hecho revivir aquel momento, ¿cómo podía ser tan estúpido?

-Fui un estúpido, nunca debí…

-Tú no lo sabías.

Dijo Tai apoyando su mano en el hombro de Matt.

-Ahora lo que Mimi necesita es todo nuestro apoyo.

Dijo Sora acercándose a los dos chicos.

-Sora tiene razón, ahora lo importante es ayudar a Mimi a superar lo que pasó.

La apoyó a Tai dedicándole una sonrisa a la chica, Sora también sonrió y asintió en señal de estar de acuerdo.

-Yo podría hablar con ella para aclararle las cosas y…

- No, yo hablaré con ella.

Dijo Matt impidiéndole a Sora terminar con lo que le iba a decir.

-Pero Matt no crees que es mejor que Sora hable con ella, las dos son mujeres y…

-Yo quiero hablar con ella.

-Entiendo.

Dijo Sora con una sonrisa y Tai la imitó dando así su consentimiento para que Matt hablara con Mimi.

Aun era la hora del receso, Matt había ido a buscar a Mimi y le había pedido nuevamente hablar con ella, la castaña accedió y lo siguió hasta el patio de la escuela donde se encontraban varios alumnos comiendo y platicando bajo los árboles, los dos caminaron hasta que llegaron a una zona donde no había nadie. Matt se paró y giró su vista hacia a Mimi.

Mimi lo miró y bajó su mirada apenada por lo sucedido hace unas horas atrás, sabía que Matt no tenía la culpa de nada y ella no debió tratarlo de esa manera, pero no pudo evitarlo.

- Lo siento, hace rato no debí empujarte de esa manera.

Se disculpó la chica tomando por sorpresa al rubio, que sonrió enternecido por la disculpa de ella, Mimi no tenía porque pedirle perdón, el que tenía que pedir perdón era él por haberla tratado de esa forma tan brusca y haber hecho que ella recordara lo sucedido la noche del sábado.

- No tienes porque disculparte, yo fui el que actúo mal, Tai ya me explicó lo que pasó el sábado.

Mimi alzó su vista y lo miró sorprendida, ¡Matt lo sabía! Derepente sintió unas terribles ganas de llorar, era tan vergonzoso, y él lo sabía.

- Tú no lo sabías.

Contestó Mimi tratando de contener su llanto, Matt notó las inmensas ganas de Mimi de llorar y la abrazó sin pensarlo.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien.

Le susurró al oído, y Mimi no pudo contenerse más y empezó a llorar. Matt dejó que ella se desahogara y llorará todo lo que quisiera en su regazo .

-No te preocupes, yo no dejaré que nadie más te haga daño.

Le dijo Matt una vez que la vio más tranquila, ella alzó su vista y después se apartó de él sorprendiéndolo.

-Lo siento, pero no creo que esto esté bien, tú y Sora son…

- Amigos.

Dijo Matt con una sonrisa y se acercó de nuevo a Mimi, tomó la barbilla de la chica y la miró directo a los ojos.

-Pero ustedes…

Murmuró Mimi confundida.

-Sora y yo salimos a escondidas porque necesitábamos de hablar de algo muy importante, ella necesitaba saber que hacer respecto a sus sentimientos por Tai y yo, necesitaba aclarar lo que siento por una hermosa y conspiradora chica de ojos color miel, que enloquecerían a cualquiera y que ha volteado mi mundo de cabeza.

Dijo Matta apoyando su frente sobre la de ella en sus últimas palabras, Mimi sonrió y tomó con ambas manos el rostro de Matt y esta vez fue ella quien lo besó, Matt la tomó de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo y así poder profundizar el beso, pero con mucho cuidado de no revivir en Mimi momentos desagradables, así que la besó con cuidado y con una gran ternura.

Esta vez para nada se vino a la mente de Mimi lo sucedido la noche del sábado, sino al contrario, estaba disfrutando el beso de Matt quien parecía besarla con un cuidado y devoción que hizo que le temblaran las piernas.

Entre unos arbustos Tai y Sora se encontraban peleando por intentar averiguar un poco de lo que pasaba.

- no oigo nada.

Dijo Tai, acomodándose tras el arbusto para no ser descubierto.

-Te digo que no esta bien espiar a las personas.

Susurró Sora que se encontraba tras de Tai.

-Lo que pasa es que hace falta que nos acerquemos.

Contestó Tai ignorando por completo lo que había dicho Sora y caminó junto con Sora y con el arbustos unos cuantos pasos más para así poder escuchar lo que hablaban Matt y Mimi.

- Aun no escucho.

Protestó Tai.

- Tai deberíamos irnos y esperar a que ellos nos cuenten lo que pasó.

-No digas tonterías Sora solo debemos acercarnos un poco más y ver que esta pasando, tal vez podamos leer sus labios en vez de escuchar lo que dicen.

Tai caminó un poco más y se volvió asomar por la pequeña abertura de su disfraz de arbusto y se sorprendió al ver que esta vez Matt y Mimi no solo estaban hablando como hace rato sino que ahora se estaban besando.

- Tai no deberías espiarlos está mal.

- ¡Se están besando!

Dijo Tai sorprendiendo a lo que Sora lo aventó a un lado para ella ver en lugar de él.

-¡Que! Déjame ver.

Sora se asomó por donde Tai había estado viendo a la parejita y se sorprendió al ver que Tai no mentía y Matt y Mimi se besaban.

-Se ven tan lindos.

Dijo Sora conmovida al ver la ternura con que se besaban sus dos amigos, era como en las películas románticas.

- Déjame ver protestó Tai poniéndose al lado de Sora y peleando con ella porque los dos querían ver.

Matt y Mimi se separaron y Matt volvió a apoyar su frente sobre la de Mimi, sin poder ocultar la sonrisa que se dibuja en sus labios, aquel beso había sido mejor de lo que siempre había soñado y no podía evitar sentirse feliz al saber que Mimi le correspondía.

Mimi también sonrió, Matt era el hombre de sus sueños desde que había regresado de New York y ahora que sabía que él le correspondía la hacía sentir infinitamente feliz.

- Tai y Sora nos están espiando por los arbustos.

Susurró Mimi aun abrazada al cuerpo del rubio que le sonrió.

-Lo sé.

Contestó el rubio con una sonrisa, para después apartarse de Mimi con sutileza y caminar hasta el arbusto donde se escondían sus amigos.

-Salgan.

Dijo Matt parado frente al arbusto.

Tai y Sora sintieron que la sangre se les congeló cuando oyeron la voz de Matt frente a ellos, por estar peleando ni cuenta se habían dado de que el rubio había caminado hasta donde estaban ellos.

Tai y Sora salieron de su escondite, ambos con una cara de culpable y una sonrisa apenada que hizo reír tanto a Mimi como a Matt.

- Matt que sorpresa, no esperaba verte por aquí, ah! Hola Mimi, tú también estas aquí, que coincidencia.

Dijo Tai fingiendo no saber que Matt y Mimi estaban allí.

- No es necesario que mientas Tai, sabemos que llevan ahí buen rato.

Habló Matt con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Veo que las cosas entre ustedes ya se arreglaron.

Dijo esta vez Sora también con una sonrisa en sus labios y haciendo que sus dos amigos se sonrojaran, Matt volteo a ver a Mimi que le sonrió y regresó su vista hacia Sora.

-Sí.

Contestó Matt caminando hasta donde estaba Mimi para ubicarse a su lado. La castaña le sonrió y el devolvió la sonrisa.

-Ves Mimi, no tenías porque preocuparte, te dije que Matt y Sora solo eran amigos, no tenías porque andar conspirando contra ellos.

- ¡Qué! Pero si fuiste tú quien me metió todas esas ideas a la cabeza.

Dijo molesta la castaña, mirando acusadoramente a su amigo.

-¡Claro que no! Yo te dije que teníamos que confiar en ellos, además todo lo que hicimos fueron ideas tuyas.

-Sí, pero tu fuiste el que me metió en esto, diciéndome que ellos tenían una cita, lo de arruinar la cita fue tu idea.

-Por lo menos yo no ando espiando a Matt en su cuarto cuando se cambia. ¡Oh es tan perfecto!

Tai dijo las últimas palabras imitando a Mimi.

-¿Qué? ¿estaban en mi cuarto?

-Sí y Mimi vio todo.

Dijo Tai con una amplia sonrisa y haciendo que Matt se pusiera rojo como un tomate, ¡Mimi lo había visto cuando se cambió en su cuarto! Mimi por su parte no hallaba donde meterse, quería que se la tragara la tierra y para acabarla Tai le estaba poniendo de su cosecha, Matt terminaría pensando que era una pervertida.

-No dejó nada para la imaginación.

Dijo Tai con burla, Matt volteo a ver a Mimi, estaba igual de roja que él, pero no sabía si era de vergüenza o de coraje ya que miraba a Tai como si lo quisiera matar.

-¡Cállate!

Mimi no aguantó más, cuando sintió la mirada de Matt sobre ella, no pudo contenerse más y se fue sobre el moreno para callarlo a golpes, por su culpa Matt pensaría que era una pervertida.

- ¡No, Mimi! ¡Me duele! ¡Suéltame! ¡Auxilio!

Gritaba desesperado Tai, mientras que era golpeado por su amiga, Tai se las pagaría todas de una buena vez.

Sora y Matt vieron a Tai y a Mimi peleando y sonrieron, los dos parecían unos niños.

-No creo que Mimi halla visto algo que no debiera, ella aun se tapa los ojos cuando salen escenas sexosas en las películas.

Dijo Sora a modo de apoyo a su amigo que aun se miraba un poco sonrojado. Matt sonrió y asintió pero sin apartar la vista de sus dos amigos, más bien sin apartar la vista de Mimi que seguía golpeando a Tai.

- Lo sé, me imagine que Tai le había puesto algo de su cosecha, lo conozco.

Sora río, Tai siempre solía ponerle de más a las cosas para hacerlas más divertidas y eso era lo que adoraba de él, Tai siempre la hacía reír con sus ocurrencias.

-Será mejor que salve a Tai de Mimi sino quiero quedarme sin novio en nuestro primer día.

Dijo Sora con una sonrisa y Matt volteó a verla.

-¿Se animó el cabeza de chorlito?

-Digamos que le dí un empujoncito.

Contestó Sora con una sonrisa y Matt no pudo evitar reír.

-Debí imaginármelo, Tai es un cabeza hueca.

- Pero es mi cabeza hueca.

Dijo Sora con una gran sonrisa y viendo a su novio que seguía siendo masacrado por su mejor amiga.

-¿Y tú y Mimi ya son novios?

- Necesito hablar bien con ella, se lo iba a decir, pero ciertas personitas estaban espiando y ya no tuve tiempo.

Sora se sonrojó y con una sonrisa en su rostro se giró a ver apenada a su amigo.

-Lo siento, fue idea de Tai.

-No me sorprende.

Contestó Matt y ambos rieron para después dirigirse a Tai y a Mimi y salvar al pobre de Tai.

-Mimi, ya deberías dejarlo.

Dijo Sora sintiendo lastima por su novio que estaba recibiendo una paliza por parte de la castaña.

-Di la verdad, di la verdad ahora.

Dijo Mimi aplicándole a Tai una llave de lucha libre.

-Esta bien, esta bien, Mimi no vio nada se desmayó antes de que pudiera ver algo indebido, Matt es demasiado perfecto que no pudo ver más que cuando se quitó la camisa.

-¡Tai!

Protestó la castaña, aplicándole más fuerza a su llave.

-Se los juro ella no vio nada, y lo de arruinar la cita fue mi idea no suya.

-Bien.

Mimi soltó a Tai y se puso de pie dejando a su amigo tirado en el suelo, casi inconsciente.

-Tai estas bien.

Preguntó Sora acercándose a su novio para verlo.

-Sora, recuérdame nunca más burlarme de Mimi.

Dijo Tai como últimas palabras y cayó inconsciente.

-Se lo tenía merecido.

Se defendió la castaña haciendo que tanto Matt como Sora se rieran.

-Sora, lamento haber creído que eras una traidora.

Se disculpó Mimi viendo con pena a su amiga, Sora sonrió.

-No te preocupes Mimi, tal vez yo hubiera reaccionado igual.

-¿amigas de nuevo?

Preguntó la castaña estirando su mano hacia Sora en señal de paz. Sora negó con la cabeza pero sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Nunca dejamos de serlo.

Dijo la pelirroja con una amplia sonrisa, Mimi sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, Sora era la mejor amiga que podía tener, se lanzó a los brazos de la chica y comenzó a llorar conmovida por el gran lazo de amistad que tenían ella y Sora.

-Lo siento Sora, te prometo que no volveré a desconfiar de ti.

Sora también abrazó a Mimi y se contuvo por no ponerse a llorar al igual que la castaña, pero lo cierto era que estaba igual de conmovida que Mimi.

La campana de la escuela sonó anunciando que el receso se había terminado. Sora y Mimi se separaron y la pelirroja caminó hasta Tai y lo ayudó a levantarse para irse con él a su salón. Mimi estaba apunto de seguirlos cuando escuchó la voz de Matt tras de ella llamándola.

-Mimi necesito hablar contigo.

Mimi sintió como un escalofrío recorría su columna vertebral, Matt de seguro pensaba que era una pervertida y ahora quería reclamarle, por haberlo estado espiando en su cuarto mientras que él se cambiaba.

-Lo siento Matt, te juro que no vi nada que no debiera.

Dijo Mimi volteándose a verlo totalmente sonrojada, Matt se desconcertó por la disculpa de la castaña y se sonrojó levemente.

-No quería hablar de eso.

Contestó Matt sonrojado, Mimi lo miró desconcertada. ¿Entonces de que quería hablar con ella?

- ¿Entonces que es lo que pasa?

- Yo quiero dejar las cosas claras antes de que haya otro mal entendido.

- ¿De que hablas?

Preguntó Mimi confundida, Matt sonrió se acercó a ella, y tomó con su mano vendada el rostro de la chica mientras que la otra la apoyó en la cintura de ella. Mimi se sonrojó nuevamente al sentir a Matt tan cercas, pero no se alejó, solo lo miró fijamente mientras que él la acariciaba acercando su rostro al de ella rozando sus labios.

-Mimi ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Le susurró Matt acariciando con dulzura el rostro de Mimi y a unos cuantos centímetros de los labios de ella. Mimi no respondió, solo se acercó a Matt los pocos centímetros que faltaban y besó al rubio en forma de respuesta, fue un beso dulce y lleno de amor, pero no por eso dejaba de ser en cierta forma apasionado.

Los dos se separaron después de unos segundos, los dos se miraron y sonrieron, Mimi tomo con sus dos manos el rostro de Matt para después dedicarle la más tierna de las miradas al rubio.

-Claro que si quiero ser tu novia Matt.

Respondió la castaña con una sonrisa en sus labios, Matt también sonrió y volvió a besarla con dulzura, ahora ya no había ningún malentendido que los separará.

Después de unos segundos Mimi se apartó de Matt y tomó con delicadeza la mano del rubio.

¿Qué te pasó?

Preguntó la chica preocupada sosteniendo entre sus manos la mano vendada de Matt.

-Eso ya no importa.

Contestó Matt con una sonrisa y Mimi lo miró en desacuerdo.

-¿Seguro que estas bien?

-Mejor que nunca- dijo con una sonrisa- Ahora será mejor que vayamos a clases.

-Esta bien.

Respondió Mimi con una sonrisa, y juntos comenzaron a caminar con dirección a los edificios de la escuela, cuando llevaban varios pasos avanzados Matt tomó la mano de Mimi y ella volteo a verlo sonrojada pero él no hizo más que sonreírle provocando que la chica le sonriera también. Ahora la historia si estaba bien, ella caminaba con Matt tomada de la mano hacía un futuro juntos como se lo imaginaba en sus sueños, solo que era mucho mejor que en sus sueños.

-Por cierto, ayer que llegué a casa encontré a T.K amarrado a una silla, ¿Tienes alguna idea de que fue lo que le pasó?

Le preguntó Matt con una sonrisa en su rostro, claro que sabía que había pasado, T.K se lo había dicho, pero aun así quería oír la respuesta de la castaña.

Mimi abrió los ojos como platos, ¡se habían olvidado de T.K! de seguro su ahora cuñado la mataría a ella y Tai cuando los viera.

-Solo diré que sabía demasiado.

Contestó Mimi con una sonrisa que desprendió otra del rostro de su novio que rió divertido, Mimi volteó a verlo, Matt tenía una risa encantadora y lo mejor de todo era que era dirigida para ella, no cabía duda, aquello definitivamente era mejor que en sus sueños.

**_Fin._**

**_Mimato196_**

**_1 de marzo del 2011_**


End file.
